The Webs We Weave
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: She is my solace. But sometimes webs are woven deeper, it’s been a long road just to get here and sometimes love isn’t enough. Spashley AU
1. Prologue

**This started out as a one-shot but as soon as I'd finished it I had the idea for an entire story and even went so far as to plan 20 chapters! Which is something I NEVER do! I'd really like to know what you guys think of this, it is my first stab at Spashley and indeed femslash so be nice. I have the first chapter almost written and if people like it would love to post it tomorrow if I can get it finished. So here's the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a slightly dirty mind and the hands which were used to write this! All characters belong to the makers of the show.  
**

* * *

Routine. Everyday it's the same, I'm stuck in a never ending cycle of monotony, every action reflects one that has already come before and will invariably come again in the near future. Sometimes I wonder if my body will ever actually function spontaneously again, will I ever perform an action that has not already been planned or done already. I crave originality and excitement, all of the things that are not deemed proper for one of my ambitions. I'm trapped in a web of expect5ations of the people around me, my parents, my siblings, my friends, my teacher and perhaps the harshest critic; the rest of the world. Thos who will judge me and my actions before they even know me. Once I leave this sheltered cocoon that I have inhabited, protected by my family, and in return for this protection all they have are expectations. High ones.

Like clockwork I go through my day. It's like a list in my head, the shopping list of my life so to speak. I wake up, I get showered and dressed, I go downstairs and get breakfast, always the same toast and butter. I leave the house, waving to my mum and kissing my dad, I go to school and exchange meaningless chatter with those I call my peers. Then it's lessons, a mix of all the ingredients I need to create the perfect recipe for success. The only respite is a 15 minute break at 11 and then a 50 minute lunch at 1, and even then I'm subjected to the whims and conversations of my friends and peers, and even these seem to go in never ending circles, the problems of the average teenage. When lessons end it's back home for more studying, every second is precious and cannot be wasted. A traditional dinner with the family and some time with the TV winds the evening down before it's time for bed. I swear that if they could, they'd try and control my dreams as well, but thankfully that's one part of my mind they'll never take and I plan to hang onto it.

Everything has been planned and if it wasn't for one thing I fear that I would lose my mind.

_She _is my sanity, my rock, and all the dreams I really aspire to me. In a world of predictability she is the hurricane of insanity that my life needs and everyday I thank whatever higher power there may be for putting her in my life. She is never ending in her quest to show me just how life should be lived and I love her for that.

Her unpredictably keeps me feeling hopeful that these days are just another hurdle to overcome and I just need to break through to reach the other side, a future where I spend my life with her.

It's the end of lunch and I'm standing by my locker, reluctant to go to lesson. Around me the students file away until I know I'm alone. Leaning against the open door of my locker I close my eyes and allow the silence to wash over me, concentrating on the familiar sound of my breathing. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in…my breath catches in my throat as I feel the ghost of soft lips brush my shoulder and the warmth of another body pressing tightly against me own.

"Don't turn around." A voice purrs in my ear. I pout slightly and shift to my left, as expected the hands that before had been resting loosely on my hips grasp tighter, holding me in place.

"Uh, uh, uh!" a chuckle resounds close to me ear and lips close gently over my ear lobe, a shiver run unbidden down my spine and a breathless moan slips through my parted lips. I hear the chuckle again as those torturous lips explore my neck and bare shoulder, blazing a trail of fire across my skin. Leaning forward I press my forehead against the cold metal of my locker, relishing the contrast of the cool to the heat of the lips on my skin. Her lips are once again by my ear, this time working the sensitive skin behind them.

"Please…" my voice, breathless seems to lift around and magnify around the silent corridor. I arch my back and my right hand reaches behind me and grips the soft skin of her hip that I know I'll find.

"Please what?" her husky voice whispers in my ear. "What do you want?"

"Kiss me!" I pant. "Please kiss me!" I'm begging and it's all she wanted. I suddenly find my body being turned so my back is now firmly pressed against the lockers. I catch a split second of sparkling chocolate brown eyes before her lips crash down on mine. Then my mind turns to mush and I give over to my senses.

It's another clear night, no clouds and a full moon. I can see it through my bedroom window. I can't sleep. Everyone else was in bed and asleep hours ago but I've been lying awake, my mind preoccupied with…other things. With a groan I shift so I'm lying on my side, eyes fixed on the window. I sigh and allow my eyes to flutter shut; the images I see are those of beautiful chocolate eyes and seductive fingers. Just imagining them is enough to make my stomach muscles tighten and an ache to start between my legs.

As I lie there fantasising about my dream girl I suddenly become aware that I am not alone. I don't know how but I just do, and sure enough a couple of seconds later I feel a body hovering above my own and a pair of soft lips press against mine. I smile into the kiss, and slip my arms around her waist to pull her fully on top of me.

"Mmmm, you're getting better at this. I didn't even hear you come in." I murmur against her lips. Now it's her turn to smile.

"Well, it's cos I'm like a ninja." She whispers back. She kissed me again, running her tongue along my bottom lip, I open my mouth willingly sliding my hands under the shirt she's wearing and trace patterns along her smooth skin. Her own hands are supporting herself on either side of me and I can feel the hear radiating off her body. Desperately I yank her shirt up her body, getting impatient when it gets stuck just under her arms. Knowing what I want she pulls back from my lips for a second so she can remove it, she sit up on top of me for a moment and the light of the moon shinning through the window gives me a chance to study her. She's beautiful, her curly brown hair falls down past her shoulders and her skin looks so soft that I can't help but reach out and brush my fingertips against her arm. Her eyes sparkle and can tell that they're darkened with lust much like mine are. I can't hold back anymore, I pull her back down to connect our lips roughly.

We stay like this for a few minutes; tongue's battling for dominance, when suddenly she takes control, running her hands down my sides to the tops of the shorts I wear to bed. She runs her fingers along the waistband, dipping just inside the elastic with feather light touches every couple of seconds before retreating. Her touches were torture and when he lips left mine and latched onto my neck I moaned softly and arched my back.

"Asshhhh!" I whine softly. "Oh god Ash…!" one of her fingers slipped inside my shorts and she smiled against my neck.

"No underwear?" she purred. "Someone's naughty!" her hand slipped deeper into my shorts, feeling my arousal.

"Well…I learnt from the best!" I manage to say breathlessly tipping my head back as she ran a delicate finger along my opening. This action caused my hips to buck against her hand. "More!" I panted, moaning when she bit down on my neck. She was teasing me, stroking me with the lightest of touches, touches that she knows will send me crazy, and sure enough I'm biting my lip to stop the groans and moans I can feel bubbling in my throat..

Suddenly I feel her hand withdraw from my shorts. My eyes, which had drifted shut snap open again and I glare at her fiercely. She props herself up on her hands, lifting her chest away from mine, but pressing our groins together, which only intensifies the growing wetness between my legs. I'm still glaring at her but she seems to be totally unaffected by it. Instead she locks eyes with me, making sure that I hold her gaze, and this is her greatest tool. Her secret weapon. For she and I both know that I am powerless to resist her when I look into her eyes, I can deny her nothing. And tonight is no exception, as I look deep into her chocolate brown orbs that sparkle with mischief I feel my glare slip. Instead I push my head up so I can catch her lips in a soft kiss. She goes along with it for a second before moving her lips across my cheeks to my ear.

"You…are wearing _far _too many clothes Spence." She smirks. The fingers of her right hand pluck at my tank top. She pulls back and gives me a devilish grin, suddenly she's sat up and pulling me with her so I'm sat upright with her straddling my waist. I know what she wants before she asks and a raise my arms, she wastes not time in pulling my shirt over my head revealing my chest to her. Dropping my shirt behind her she gives me a crooked smile and leans in to kiss my neck whilst cupping my left breast, the combination of her fingers brushing my sensitive skin and her lips sucking on my neck causes my eyes to droop shut and a soft moan of pleasure to slip from my lips. She take my nipple between her forefinger and thumb, applying just the right amount of pressure to drive me wild. I throw my head back and clutch at her hips, rubbing my groin against hers. This seems to distract her as the hand massaging my breast falters and she lets out a whimper.

It seems she's willing to stay in control, as she lays me back down and begins to kiss down my body. Her tongue circles my nipple causing me to arch my back, but as quickly as she was there she's gone. Lips caressing down my stomach as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of my shorts. Torturously slow the material slides off my hips and down my legs, finally they're off and I see them fly behind her as she quickly crawls back up to hover above me. She seems to be done teasing now as she claimed my lips in a harsh kiss. Her hand slides down my body ghosting over my stomach and dipping over my hips and between my legs. I bite my lip furiously as she runs her fingers along my opening before slipping a finger inside me, the waves of pleasure that that course through my body are almost overwhelming and I clutch at her upper arms desperately. She begins pumping in and out quickly, her thumb occasionally flicking my clit. As my restrained moans become more and more frequent she adds another finger and pumps faster, her thumb moving at equal speed over my clit until my back is arched fully off the bed and I'm allowing my orgasm to crash down on me, the world goes blurry and all I can feel is her fingers inside me and her lips sucking on my skin.

"Ash!" I breathe as I come down from my high. Pulling her into my arms I settle back against the bed resting my head on her chest.

"I love you." I murmur, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. I feel her chuckle vibrate through her chest and her arms tighten around me.

"I love you too." Her voice takes on a soft tender tone, which I know is reserved for me and me alone. I twist my head to look at her face, which I know now better than my own. She's watching me, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"I should go." she says softly.

"No!" I moan. "Don't."

"I have to." She giggles. "Don't want to risk awakening the beast." I stifle a giggle at her nickname for my mum. Carefully she extracts herself from my grip, despite my best efforts to keep her in bed with me, and collects her shirt. As she slips it back on she notices my pout, smiling she comes back to the bed and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you Spence." She mutters when she pulls back, resting her forehead against mine. "Don't ever forget that." I smile and within 30 seconds she's gone, the only indication she was here my clothes strewn across the floor and the faint scent of her lingering in the air.

Once I'm dressed again I fall back against my pillows, with a sated smile. In a world where my whole life is dedicated to and by routine I have found my solace, Ashley Davis is my solace, my chance to break free from this trap I have allowed myself to become ensnared in.

But sometimes webs are woven deeper, it's been a long road just to get here and sometimes love isn't enough.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and please leave me a review letting me know you thought! :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	2. Butterflies

**Heyyy, chapter 1 here! This is where it starts to be a story rather than a flashback. I have big plans for this so please do bear with me and let me know what you think! **

**Just a review reply to slushhy: Thanks for your review, glad to know you're enjoying it, hope I won't disappoint you! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Butterflies**

I've been the new girl before, I've stood at the gates of a school and known that every single person in that building will be judging me from the moment they lay eyes on me. I'm familiar with that feeling of relief that a new school is a chance to completely reinvent yourself to people who have never met you before.

I've been transferred to three different schools since I was 6 and every time I've been someone new. When I was 8 in New York, I was the sweet quiet girl with the pigtails and the pink dresses. I was always polite and did well, but was never noticed. So when we were uprooted to Ohio 4 years later I wanted to be noticed, I was 12 and getting a little bored with the pigtails and dresses. So I became someone new, I mingled, I laughed, I was fake. I fell in with the wrong kinds of people. Girls who would care for nothing more than what their bodies were doing and the boys who noticed them for it.

I soon began to realise that I was in over my head, that the people I had thought I had wanted to be like were the worst type of people, they never accepted me for who I was and so I never learned to accept myself as a person. I did things I wasn't proud of and for four years I became stuck in rut that I was beginning to think I would never be able to break free of.

But then, when I was 16 my parents dropped the bombshell. We were moving away from Ohio, and going to LA. My mother, Paula, had been offered a much better job, one that would really help advance her career as a surgeon. My father, Arthur, would be able to expand his practices in social services and it was a chance for myself, and my brothers, Glen and Clay, to start again. Glen naturally was furious, he had a girlfriend, loads of friends and a shinning basketball career. Clay, as usual was happy with whatever the family wanted, that was his nature and one of the many reasons we adored him. And me? Well inside I was ecstatic, this was my chance to get out and start again, and perhaps this time I would get it right.

So here I was, standing at the entrance of King High, Glen on my right, Clay on my left. I've done this enough times that I don't get nervous, but this time something is different. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and the palms of my hands are sweaty. There is something about this place that sets my whole body on edge; something tells me this is going to be an interesting move.

XXXXXX

I reach first lesson and slump down in the first available desk, the class is empty so I start to organise my books and folders neatly. I've always been a neat person and this task helps distract me from the multitude of people I don't know, I've yet to talk to anyone. No matter how much I want to reinvent myself I still can't quite shake that nervous, quiet 8 year old I used to be.

I become aware of someone beside me, looking to my left I see that the seat that had been formerly empty is now occupied. Its occupant is a boy, tall with dark hair, and dark eyes. By societies conventions I guess he would be considered good looking and the admiring looks he is receiving from the other girls around us confirmed this. Whilst I found him cute, I obviously didn't see the same thing they were. He gives me a crooked smile and extends a hand.

"Hey, I'm Aiden. Aiden Dennison." I smile back and reach over to grasp his hand in a brief, firm handshake.

"Spencer Carlin." He nods.

"Pleased to meet you Spencer. How are you finding King High?" I tilt my head to one side and play with my pen.

"Well, I haven't really seen much of it yet and to be honest with you you're the first person who's spoken to me." Aiden's grin widens.

"Well, lucky me I guess then. It's not everyday I get the chance to corrupt a new girl." His statement caused me to raise my eyebrows.

"Corrupt?" I ask. "What sort of things do you do in this school?!" Aiden chuckles.

"Nothing as sinister as I'm sure you're thinking of!" he replied. "No it's more me and my friends reaching you before the cheerleaders do!" this pips my interest, in my last school I had done a lot of work with cheerleaders, they were exactly the type of people I wanted to avoid.

"Why will you getting to me before the cheerleaders do corrupt me?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, in the eyes of the cheerleading squad I don't keep with desired company." Aiden says lounging back in his chair.

"So…" I say after a moment's silence. "…what's wrong with the company you keep?"

"Well, nothing wrong per se, they're just different. There's Chelsea who's sweet but quiet, not good with the loud popular types. Kyla is a little strange I guess, sometime you just have to take her with a pinch of salt. And then there's Ash…..." whatever Aiden is about to tell me is cut short by the start of the lesson, as much as I want him to carry on, the good rule abiding student in me takes over and I divert my attention to the front of the room, forgetting all about whatever Aiden was saying.

By the time lunch rolls around I'm feeling more confident about my arrival in this school, Aiden has been a godsend, I had been worried that despite all my ambitions of starting afresh I would just fall back into the trap that had caught me 4 years ago. But the fates have been kind in giving me Aiden; he's nice, funny and helpful. He helps my navigate the labyrinth of corridors to each of my lessons and if he's not got the same class is waiting for me outside the door. Seeing as he still is the only friend I've made I accept his offer to sit with him and his friends at lunch. I was curious to meet the people who were deemed 'undesired company'.

Aiden leads me to the lunch area, chatting excitedly and pointing out people and things of interest, I didn't say much, I was content to allow him to talk. I've always been more a listener than a talker, you learn more. He finally shows me to a table occupied by two other people who look up expectantly as we arrive.

"Guys, this is the new girl, Spencer Carlin." Aiden proclaims, throwing an arm round my shoulder. I smile at the two girls and wave somewhat nervously.

"That's Chelsea." Aiden tells me, the girl he's pointing to is very pretty with dark skin and soft eyes. She gives me s smile and stands up to shake my hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Spencer." She says, her voice is as soft and sweet as her eyes and I find myself liking her immediately. She reminds me of my brother Clay. Aiden draws my attention to the other girl, she's slightly shorter than me and has brown hair straightened in a ways that I can only envy. She's got a pretty face and a slim physique; she too gives me a smile as Aiden introduces me.

"This is Kyla," I shake her hand and sit at the bench with the three of them. For a moment there's silence and I can feel the awkwardness starting to descend. I'm wondering if perhaps I'm barking up the wrong tree and should just cut my losses and go and find the cheerleaders, fake is something I knew how to do and do well. Thankfully I'm saved.

"So, Spencer, what bring you to LA?" Kyla asked me."

"My mom got offered a better job at the hospital here and she we all moved here from Ohio." I reply. "Well, that's the short version." Chelsea smiles and leans forward, resting her chin on her hands.

"So what do you think of our school?" she asked. I smiled and took a swig of my drink.

"It's nice enough. Of course I don't have the full picture yet, but so far I'm impressed." Kyla let out a laugh.

"You're impressed now, that's probably because you haven't met Madison!" both Chelsea and Aiden not their heads to this statement.

"Who's Madison?" I ask curiously. Kyla nods to behind me.

"You're about to find out. She's coming over here." I turn my head. A gaggle of girls is making their way towards our table; they're led by a girl with tanned skin and a pretty face. I can tell she has the potential to be beautiful but the sneer that graces her features and the arrogance I can feel her exuding even from my seat gives her ugly qualities. She's wearing what I recognise instantly as being a cheerleader's uniform in the King High colours, as are her group of lackeys. Her gaze is fixed on me and I find myself shifting uncomfortably. Something is telling me this is not going to be a pleasant meeting.

"You must be the new girl? I'm Madison Duarte, head of the cheerleading squad." She sits down opposite me and gives me a smile so fake I'm surprised it doesn't break her face, she holds out her hand for me to shake, which I do, briefly.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

"I know." Madison carried on dismissively. "Anyway, I was talking to your brother Glen earlier and he happened to mention that you used to be a cheerleader back in Ohio. Now I've managed to pull a few strings so you can try out of the squad tomorrow, despite the trials having come and gone already." She leans back, her smile broadening and waits. I'm pretty sure from what Glen has told her about me that she just expects me to fall at her feet and bless the ground she walks on because she has deemed me worthy of this wonderful opportunity. I looked at Aiden, Chelsea and Kyla, who were all watching me slightly warily. I could tell they were worried I was going to just up and leave them for Madison and her group of cheer bitches. I glanced back at Madison, who was still watching me. I was going to enjoy disappointing her.

"Sorry Madison, but I'm not really into cheerleading anymore so I'm going to pass." I deadpan, composing my face into a blank mask. In the corner of my eye I can see Aiden breaking out into a badly concealed smirk, Kyla and Chelsea too are hiding smiles. Madison's face has darkened with anger and she stands up scowling. I can tell she's not used to rejection.

"You're making a mistake Carlin. This lot…" she gestured to the people at the table. "…are not the right company. She looked at the table again and smiled.

"Where's the dyke today anyway?" she asked with a smirk. Behind her the cheerleaders giggled.

"Not here." Kyla responded.

"She's probably knuckle deep in some slut in the bathroom!" one of the cheerleaders said, Madison's smirk widened as they all started laughing again. I watched as Kyla turned properly and shot Madison a confused look.

"But…Madison's here." Her brow furrowed as she pretended to be bemused. I hid a smile as the smirk dropped off Madison's face. With a huff she twirled on her heels and stomped away, closely followed by her cronies.

Aiden let out a bark of laughter.

"Nice one Kyla! But seriously where is she today?" Kyla shrugged.

"God knows, she was gone before I woke up this morning, but I bet she's lurking around somewhere." She smiled. I leant forward to ask who this person they were about was, but was stopped by the bell signalling the end of lunch.

Aiden offered to walk me to my next class; I accepted and said my goodbye's to Kyla and Chelsea before following him back across the quad. We were approaching a corner when Aiden suddenly hung back to speak with someone, I turned to watch and so don't look where I'm going and as I turn round the corner I collide with someone coming the other way.

"Holy shit!" before I know it I'm on my ass and the person I've crashed into is cursing loudly. "Fucking look where you're going!" I'm dazed and it takes me a moment to get my head. Shaking my head I look up…and gaze straight into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. For a moment I'm lost and utterly speechless.

"Hello?! Hello?! Are you brain dead or something?! Jesus!" I'm pulled back to reality by more shouting. Scrambling to my feet I stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't watching." I stammer.

"Damn straight you weren't!" the shouting voice snorts.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Spencer, you alright?" Aiden is asking urgently. I turn to look at him and nod.

"I'm fine, I just…" I turn and get my first proper look at the person I ran into. She really is something else, her eyes of course I'm already captivated by, her face although set in a hard frown is gorgeous, not fake or plastic but naturally beautiful. Her body is toned and from what I can see of her arms and flat stomach that show beneath her shirt a beautiful tan colour. Her hair matches her eyes and is pulled back into a ponytail showing off her slender neck. The sudden rush of lustful feelings I have for this girl is shocking, my family are all devout Catholics and so I've been brought up with the idea that being gay is wrong.

"What are you doing Aiden?!" the girl is asking. Thankfully she's no longer shouting.

"Relax Ash! She's new." Aiden replied. The girl looks at me again and grunts. Aiden shakes his head. "Ash, this is Spencer Carlin, Spencer this is Ashley Davis, resident hothead!" the girl I can now name Ashley glares at Aiden and smacks him.

"Shut up!" she scoffs. "I'm not hot headed I'm passionate!" Aiden rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Ash, just be nice yeah?" Ashley's eyes darken and I can tell she's mad.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she hissed, before brushing past both of us, not before she can fix me with a glare. Aiden squeezes my shoulder.

"Don't mind Ash." He says as he walks me to class. "She'll warm up and grow on you soon enough." I took one last glance back at the retreating back of Ashley Davis wondering if she was someone I wanted growing on me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please please please review :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	3. Heart of Ice

**Here's chapter 2, I'm sorry the pace is a bit slow but it will start to pick up soon enough.**

**N/B: Forgot to say in the first and second post that the song that this fic got it's name from is The Webs We Weave, by Escape the Fate.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heart of Ice**

I was awoken by the shrill ringing of my alarm. I flung my arm out haphazardly and knock it to the floor, effectively cutting off the noise. I slowly opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling, it's been 3 days since I started at King High and things have only gotten marginally better. I'm happy to be friends with Aiden, Kyla and Chelsea, but that means that I also have to spend prolonged amounts of time with Ashley Davis. In 3 days her attitude towards me hasn't changed a bit, she still scowled whenever she was anywhere near me. Aiden had been trying his best to keep the peace but even he couldn't break through the ice queen's glare.

I had discovered on my second day that Kyla was in fact Ashley's sister, which certainly explained her comment about Ashley waking up before her. It was easy to see the similarities, they both had the brown hair and eyes and they also had a similar shaped face and features. But that really was where the sisterly similarities ended. Kyla was open and warm, whereas Ashley was cold and closed off. It was impossible to even try and talk to her, Aiden tried, but to little avail.

Knowing I couldn't stay in bed all day I threw back my covers and padded through to my shower. Stripping off I stepped under the hot jet of water and tipped my head back, allowing the water to sooth my tense muscles. I stayed in the shower for as long as I could without being late, wrapping a towel around myself I went back to into my bedroom, with a sigh I looked at my beside clock. 7:45. 45 minutes till I was back in the hellhole.

The smell of pancakes greets me as I make my way downstairs 15 minutes later. My dad looks up at me from his place by the stove.

"Morning Spencer!" he greets me cheerily and presses a kiss to my forehead when I shuffle over there to pinch a couple of pancakes.

"Morning dad." I reply, "where's mum?" my dad sighs and flips another pancake.

"She had another early shift." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on the pancake. Since we moved here just over a week ago my mother had been taking as much work as she could and as such she hadn't been home much, I had only seen her properly 3 nights since we had moved, I could tell it was tough on my dad, he was used to seeing my mum every night.

"It'll be fine dad." I reassure him, I glance at the clock. "Shoot!" I gotta go! Love you." I kiss him on the cheek and grabbing my bag hurry out the door.

I arrive at school and just stand for a moment in the parking lot watching people arrive. Many of them don't know me yet and I'm content to keep it that way, I've got enough on my plate without trying to deal with a whole load of new people.

I'm distracted from my musings by the arrival of a small black convertible. Seeing a familiar flash of hair behind the wheel I sigh, of course the car belonged to Ashley Davis, and of course she was arriving the same time I was. For some reason I found myself watching the brunette as she slid elegantly from the drivers seat of her car. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as it had been on the first day I had met her. She had a pair of shades on that obscured her beautiful dark eyes, and gave her a somewhat softer look. She was wearing a pair of shorts that showed off tanned toned legs that went on for miles, and a white tank top that rode up her back when she reached over her car to reveal a tattoo across her lower back that I hadn't seen before. Knowing that there would be hell to pay if she looked up and caught me staring at her I turned my attention to my feet. I was watching a trail of ants march across the concrete when I heard someone calling my name. I look up and I see Kyla walking towards me, my heart sinks when I notice Ashley is walking with her. '_That's just great!_' I thought bitterly. '_What a way to start my morning!_' Kyla bounced to a halt next to me.

"Morning Spencer!" she grinned. I forced a smile.

"Morning Kyla." I sneaked a glance at Ashley and I think she was looking at me, but I can't be sure because she is wearing sunglasses, but her head I turned in my direction. For a moment there's silence and I twist the strap of my bag tightly in my hand, there's something about this girl that makes me so nervous I can't speak. It's a feeling I've never encountered before, part of me is curious to explore it whilst the other half of me is screaming to push it down deep and never think about it again. I was loath to let myself like Ashley at all, she seemed like a right botch to me.

I was saved from more awkwardness by the arrival of Aiden, who obviously seeing my predicament came over to engage me in conversation.

"Hey Spencer, what you doing weekend after next?" he asked me brightly. With a moments thought I shrugged.

"Nothing that I know of." I replied. Aiden's smile broadened.

"Great! Party, my place, parents out of town." He seemed to be so excited that he was reduced to speaking in short childlike sentences. Movement to my left prompted my attention, twitching my head I saw Ashley removing her sunglasses, a frown etching her beautiful features. She looked dead at me, locking gazes with me for the first time since I'd knocked her over and her expression seemed to get softer, friendly even. She opened her mouth as if she meant to speak to me, I held my breath and I don't know why, but the moment was gone and the frosty blank look was back in place. Replacing her glasses she turned and walked away, leaving my mind reeling about what had just happened.

It seemed that every time I looked up that day Ashley was watching me, I had two classes with her and I could feel her eyes on me for most of the lesson. The weird thing was that whenever I did glance up and catch her watching me she never seemed to be embarrassed. Quite the opposite, she met my gaze, unwavering and unforgiving, if anything her gaze made me feel like I was the one who'd been caught red handed, and I could feel a blush colouring my cheeks each time we locked eyes. In the end I learnt to just keep my head down and try and ignore the eyes I could feel on me.

XXXXXX

It was a huge relief to escape the confines of the classroom at lunch, and get into a group once more and away from Ashley's gaze. I settled down between Aiden and Chelsea and allowed myself to relax, Ashley was nowhere to be seen, Aiden was busy telling everyone about the party he was having at his house in two weeks time. Chelsea as always was sat quietly, listening rather than talking. I heard someone calling my name and looking up saw my brother Clay walking towards me.

Clay was adopted by my parents when he was 8. He had been in and out of bad foster homes all of his young life since his mum had dumped him when he was barely a month old. He had immediately become a beloved part of the family, never showing any anger towards the situation he was in or the difficulties he had faced. He loved us unconditionally and we loved him the same. He had learned quickly that although he looked different from us that didn't mean that he _was _any different. As such he had grown up as one of the sweetest and kindest people I knew and in many ways was a better brother to me than Glen was.

Clay approached our table somewhat nervously, as this was the first time he had met my new friends. I smiled warmly as he came to stop next to me.

"Hey Clay." I greeted him. He smiled as Aiden, Kyla and Chelsea turned to look at him. Seeing their questioning looks I decided to make some introductions.

"This is Kyla, Aiden and Chelsea." I told clay pointing to each in turn. Clay's eyes landed on Chelsea and lingered. She stared right back.

"This is my brother Clay." I carried on, ignoring the exchange. Aiden stood up.

"Brother?" he asked, clearly confused. Clay nodded. "But you're…"

"I'm what?" Clay prompted, a sparkle of mischief entering his eyes.

"…err, you're black" Aiden lowered his voice on the last word. Clay's eyes widened in mock horror.

"I'm black!" he exclaimed, turning his hands over he stared intently at them. Aiden looked shocked as clay continued to stare in what must have looked like panic. He looked up at me and I couldn't hold back the laughter that I'd been holding in, as I howled with mirth Aiden seemed to realise he'd been played and scowled, but as he realised the stupidity of what he'd said in the first place he grinned and stuck a hand out for Clay to shake.

"Nice to meet you Clay." He grins. Clay nods and shakes his hand firmly. He politely declines Aiden's invitation to join us at the table.

"I just came to tell Spencer that I'm going out tonight after school and to let dad know." I nod.

"Sure thing, see you later." Clay smiles at me and presses a kiss to the top of my head before walking away. As he is I notice Chelsea watching him. With a sly smile I nudge her in the ribs, causing her to jump and blush furiously when she realises I've caught her staring.

"I…I wasn't!" she stammers, trying to find the right words. I give her a calming smile and lay one of my hands over her forearm.

As the end of lunch draws near I'm visited by the other member of my family. Glen struts over to the table, acting as if he already owns the ground he walks on. But what makes his arrival gloomy was the fact that he was accompanied by Madison. Cheer bitch from hell. Ever since I declined her invitation to join the squad she'd acted like I'm shit she accidently happened to step in, and the fact she's now getting closer to Glen can't be good. Aiden has assured me that it's no big deal, that Madison is just not used to people saying no to her. I guessed that he had also said not to her at one point, though I hope not in relation to joining the squad!

Glen and Madison approach the table with almost identical smirks on their faces, Glen ruffles my hair.

"Spencer!" he drawls, ignoring my scowls. "I'm taking Madison out after school so I won't be able to give you or Clay a lift home tonight." I flick my gaze from Glen to Madison, not failing to see her smirk widen and sigh heavily.

"Great Glen! How am I supposed to get home?!"

"I'll take you." Aiden chimes in, I smile my thanks as Glen grunts. Madison's smug look fades a little as she looks between me and Aiden. I can see that Aiden doesn't fail to see this and a twinkle enters his eyes.

Just when the situation couldn't get any more uncomfortable, Ashley decides to put in an appearance. She sees Madison and her lip curled in what seemed like an almost instinctive move. Madison's smile on the other hand was back in place.

"Finally come back to the world of the straight have you dyke? No action in the toilets?!"

"Bite me Madison!" Ashley replied viciously. Her eyes were no longer hidden by her sunglasses and I could see the anger swirling there. Madison looked like she might say something but was obviously intimidated by the anger that everyone could feel coming from Ashley.

"Whatever, come on Glen! She makes me feel dirty." Madison pulled on Glen's arm, who finally managed to pull his eyes off Ashley. He was dragged away by an angry Madison who was whispering fiercely in his ear, I doubted any of the things she had to say were nice.

As soon as Ashley sat down tension descended on the table like a blanket. Nobody except Aiden, he chatted casually to Ashley trying to get her to talk. But as usual he was able to do no more than a few words before she shut off. I could tell she was angry, it seeped from her every pore, the rigidness of her body and the rage I could still see in her eyes, but for the life of me I couldn't work out what could have gotten her so angry, surely it couldn't just be Madison, she was a bitch to be sure but Ashley seemed tough enough to handle her. Aiden eventually gave up and lapsed into silence. It was only now that Ashley seemed to realise we were there.

"Don't all stop talking on my account!" she snapped. Kyla rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to keep conversation when you've got the ice queen sat at the table with you!" she replied. Ashley scowled at her sister who met her gaze defiantly; it seemed that Kyla was the only one who put up with Ashley's crap. They held each others gaze for a moment, and then I saw something amazing. Ashley smiled! It was fleeting and small but it was smile nonetheless, and it made a wonderful transformation to her face, it grew softer and even more beautiful. Just seeing it made my lips curl up in an involuntary smile.

XXXXXX

"SPENCER! DINNER!" Glen bellowed up the stairs, sighing heavily I rolled off my bed and headed downstairs. Aiden had dropped me home after school that day as he had promised and we'd spent a while sitting in his car chatting, I'd been meaning to ask about Ashley's behaviour but something held me back. I felt I didn't know Aiden well enough to be asking questions about his friends that I probably shouldn't know the answers to. I did however ask rather timidly why she seemed to hate me.

"She doesn't hate you." Aiden had replied, "She just doesn't know you, the thing about Ash is that she's very wary of new people and as such doesn't trust people." He stopped and a small smile pulled at his lips. "But when she does trust you, she's a friend for life." The smile seemed so tender that I wondered if there was something between the two of them. We'd left it at that and I'd gone inside, not before promising three times to ask my parents about the 'gathering' at his house in two weeks. Since I had got in I'd retreated to my room and lain on my bed thinking about what he'd said, whilst wondering why it bothered me so much.

I was pleasantly surprised to see my mum setting the table as I came into the dinning room. This would be one of the first dinners we'd have with the whole family since moving here, both Glen and Clay were back from their respective after school commitments. My dad was placing food on the table as I took my place and after a quick grace we started our meal. For five minutes there was no talking, just the sounds of eating. But soon conversations turned to school and the people we had met there. I listened as Clay told our parents about his friend Sean, a film enthusiast I'd seen round school. Glen boasted boisterously about his relationship with Madison, going on to say how I'd turned down her offer to join the cheerleading team, I winced as my mum turned to me, asking why I had suddenly stopped cheerleading. Luckily my dad was able to calm her down before an argument broke out and we were back to the subject of friends.

"So Spencer, have you met anyone nice?" my mum asked, talking to me like I was 5 again and was meeting people in kindergarten. I swallowed my mouthful and nodded.

"Yeah I've met a few people who seem pretty cool." I say my mum motions for me to elaborate. "Well there's Kyla and Chelsea who are both very nice, and Aiden, who gave me a lift home today when Glen couldn't." as expected my mums eyes lit up at the mention of a boy.

"Aiden? That's a nice name, why didn't you invite him in for dinner?" she asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I think it's a bit early to be inviting him for dinner, I've only known him 3 days and I don't fancy scaring him away, which is what would happen if he was made to have dinner with us." I share a secret smile with my dad, who knows only too well of my mothers mission to get me fixed up with a nice boy.

"Chelsea was nice." Clay muttered into his food after a moments silence, ignoring the smirk I shot him. Glen shovelled another mouthful of food and chewed noisily.

"Hey Spencer, was that girl you were with at the table at lunch Ashley Davis?" he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Glen it was." Glen grinned.

"Ahh man, she was freakin hot! Did you know she's the daughter of Raife Davis?!" I looked up at this, I hadn't know that. Raife Davis was guitarist in a very successful rock band Purple Venom who'd been big about 20 years ago. This revelation certainly took me by surprise.

"Apparently she's a dyke!" Glen continued, looking very pleased at himself for knowing this particular bit of information, courtesy of cheer bitch. My mother stopped eating and looked up at Glen's words, surprise evident on her face. I sighed as she frowned; this was not a conversation I wanted to have.

"She's what?" my mum turned her gaze to me. "Spencer, you never told me you were hanging around with a…lesbian." She seems to have difficulty getting the last word out as if uttering it burns her mouth.

"Mum! I didn't even know is she _was _gay, all I'd heard was rumours and I don't even know her that well so it's not something I deemed necessary to mention." My mum looked sceptical and for some reason her blatant prejudice started the anger bubbling in my stomach. "And even if she is gay, I really don't think it would matter or be any of your business!" slamming my knife and fork down I stood up, ignoring the shocked looks I was being given.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Before my mum could say anything I left the table and stormed upstairs.

* * *

**Please review telling me what you thought. **

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	4. The Beauty of the Unspoken Word

**I wrote like mad to get this written this week because I'm off to Scotland next week to look at a potential uni! It's all very exciting! I would like to make a very special shout out to .alex, who's wonderful message she sent me really helped provide the motivation I needed to get this chapter written so thank you very much! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Beauty of the Unspoken Word**

A week passed after my dinner time argument with my mum and the air is still frosty between us, she had neither apologised for her behaviour not had she sought to even discuss it. My dad had done his best to keep a fragile peace, trying to placate both my mum and myself. Luckily with her busy working hours and my school commitments we pretty much didn't have any contact at all, which suited me just fine and gave me ample time to cool down.

Glen ambled into the kitchen yawning loudly as I frowned at my school work/ iambic pentameter was not something I particularly enjoyed tackling on a Sunday afternoon.

"You just get up?" I asked Glen without looking up.

"Yup!" from the noises I could hear I guessed he was rifling around in the fridge. "Where is everyone?"

"Clay's at Sean's having some movie marathon, mum's at work and dad's catching up on some paper work at the office." I said all this without looking up from my work. Glen sat opposite me, chewing on a piece of toast thoughtfully.

"So we have the place to ourselves?" I nodded. "Sweet!" I may see if Madison wants to come over." That made me look up.

"Glen! Don't!" I whined. "She's a bitch. Glen chuckled and stood up.

"Maybe so, but I can tell I'm a few car rides away from getting it wet." He grinned devilishly at me and thrust his hips forward a couple of times, making sure I knew what he meant. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Glen!" he laughed off my stern look and walked off up the stairs whistling to himself.

I barricaded myself in my room for the rest of the afternoon to avoid any possible contact with the cheer bitch. I knew she was in my house, I could hear her. Turning my music on I pumped the volume up until the walls were practically shaking. I smiled when Glen thumped at the floor below me and roared for me turn it down. I ignored him.

When I finally emerged from my room for dinner Madison was gone. But the downside of this was that my mum was waiting for me in the kitchen. As I entered she stood up and played with her hands nervously. I waited for her to speak as I crossed to the fridge and got myself a drink.

"Spencer." Closing the fridge door I leant back against it, she opened her mouth and glanced at my dad who gave the smallest of nods. "I'm sorry." She continued quickly. I nod.

"Apology accepted, shame it took dad to make you do it." I make to move but I can see that she still has stuff to say so I reluctantly stay put.

"You must understand I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you falling in with the wrong people." Taking a sip if my drink I thought for a moment.

"I understand that mum, but what _you_ have to understand is that I'm not a little kid anymore, I can pick my own friends." Mum nodded and bit her lip.

"But this…Ashley…what…? I could see immediately where she was going with that train of thought and decided to nip it in the bud before it went _any _further.

"Mum." I cut her off. "Let me assure you right now that _nothing_ will ever happen between me and Ashley!"

I didn't sleep well that night, it seemed that everything that was uncomfortable was in my bed. My mattress felt lumpy, my pillow the wrong shape, the feathers in my duvet _and_ my pillow were poking into me, my shorts itched, my top itched The list was endless, and when I did finally drift off into a fitful sleep my dreams were plagued with floating chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous smiles. No matter what route my dream takes it always comes back to _those _eyes and_ that _smile. Jerking awake for what must have been the 5th time since I went to bed I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, allowing my feet to brush against the rough carpet.

"Come on Carlin, get it together!" I muttered running a hand through my hair. "She's a girl and you're a girl. She has lady parts and so do you! You like boy parts NOT girl parts!" feeling empowered by my own little prep talk I lay back down, chanting the line in my head over and over again.

"You like boy parts, NOT girl parts!"

I arrived at school the next day bleary eyes ad grumpy, despite empowering myself to sleep the previous night I still hadn't gotten my 8 hours and so I was crabby. My mood was not improved by the arrival of a very happy, bouncing Aiden. Did I just say bouncing? Yes, yes I did, he was bouncing, on a Monday, at half 8 in the morning!

"Jeez Aiden, do you have to be so happy?" I grumbled. Aiden laughed and gave me a playful shove.

"Lighten up Spencer! Some of us like being happy! My only response was a grunt, which only caused more laughter to erupt from him.

"I'll see you in lessons." He called as the bell rang and he sprinted away. Picking up my bag I trudged reluctantly towards my first lesson.

"Love ad lust!" the sharp cutting tones of my English teacher cut through my sleepy fog and caused me to sit up and pay attention. "Who can tell me what they are?"

"Lust is the attraction of the flesh." Someone called out. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, well done Einstein! From the look of my teacher they were thinking the same thing.

"Ok, so what's love?" she asked, gazing around the room. Nobody answered; they all looked deep in thought. Minutes passed without anybody saying anything.

"Love doesn't exist." A husky voice finally piped up, breaking the silence. Every head in the room turned to stare at Ashley, who was sat in her usual seat at the back of the room. She was leaning back on the back two legs of her chair, one Vans clad foot resting on the table. Our teacher looked a little surprised.

"Would you care to elaborate Miss Davis?" she questioned.

"Love…is a figment of fictions imagination, actually no it's born from fiction. People do not fall in love with other people; they become dependent on them, because they're terrified of being alone. It's a basic human survival instinct; we say we love someone to just disguise the fact that we actually don't want to have to face the hard things in life on our own. All our actions are driven by that innate desire to stay alive and we crave companionship so that it's not so hard and we cover it up and call it love, sure it feels good to 'share' yourself with someone but no matter how much you convince yourself that you're giving yourself to someone you never ever give away the whole story, making love a flawed concept, how can you be in love with someone if you can't give them all of yourself? In the end it all boils down to being alone, we're born alone and we sure as hell die alone and that gap in between we fill with anything we can find to try and escape the inevitability which will end our existence, and we call it _love_! Yes, lust exists, but love? That's as fictional as all the fairytales in the world."

A stunned silence greeted her words, it was the most I'd ever heard her say and gauging from the looks my fellow students were wearing it was the same for them as well.

'Thank you Miss Davis, for that lovely cynical, depressing definition!" our teacher said, sarcasm lacing her every word showing just how _un_thankful she was. "Now let's talk about Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. A real _love _story."

Ashley's speech played on my mind throughout the rest of the lesson and all my others up till lunch. I made my way over to our usual table still deep in thought and sat down, I was soon joined by Chelsea.

"What's up girl?" she asked, taking in my thoughtful frown.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just thinking." Chelsea chuckled.

"Don't want to be doing too much of that, might ruin your pretty blonde girl image!" I scowl at her, which causes her to chuckle more.

"Oh shut up." I mutter finally taking a bite of my sandwich. We're soon joined by Aiden, Kyla and strangely Ashley, as usual she makes no eye contact and sits down, eyes fixed on something that none of us can see. Aiden is still as happy as he had been this morning, babbling about anything and everything to anyone who'd listen. Suddenly he stopped mid-rant and stared at her, a frown marred his features.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." He muttered. Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Basketball! You were talking about it _just _before we sat down!" she sighed exasperatedly. Aiden flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah, thanks Kyla." He turned his attention back to me. "Are you going to the game Friday night?" I had heard Glen talking about his upcoming basketball match, his first with the school, but I hadn't been planning on going. I shrugged.

"Yeah, can do. Gives me something to do." Aiden grinned and launched back into whatever tale he'd been telling before he'd interrupted himself. I retreated back into my own thoughts; I had a lot to think about. The dreams I'd been having confused me and it needed a lot of thought to decipher them. Not that I was getting anywhere.

XXXXXX

Friday came around pretty quickly as the rest of my week had been filled with school work and not much else. By Friday lunch the whole school was buzzing with anticipation about the game. All day Aiden was being wished good luck by various members of the school population, whenever I saw Glen he was always surrounded by people them all talking at once. It seemed to be developing into a popularity contest between the two star players as they both played the same position. Glen loved it! I'd never been a big basketball fan but seeing as both Glen and Aiden were playing I should at least make an appearance. Chelsea and Kyla would be there so I wouldn't be completely devoid of company.

The school gym was packed by the time I got there with Kyla and Chelsea, the King High colours were everywhere and we followed the surging crown towards the stands. We picked seats that gave us a good view of the court but would also be near an exit should a quick getaway be needed. As I sat down I saw a figure inching their way along the row towards us. Kyla turned and with a smile greeted her sister. Ashley looked great; her hair was no longer tied up in a ponytail but fell down over her shoulders. She wore a tight t-shirt with a band logo emblazed on the front; black skinny jeans finished off with her usual Vans skater shoes. She nodded to her sister in greeting and her eyes took in that the only free seat was next to me. For a moment I thought she'd leave but then she sat down, rather close I might add. She kept her eyes focused on the court and I endeavoured to do the same. I would not give Ashley Davis the satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten under my skin.

The game was soon underway and I found myself getting strangely involved in the action. Though I wouldn't show it outwardly I was willing every King High pass to make it through and ever shot to find the hoop, and when it did I allowed myself a small smile. Beside me Ashley sat as still as stone, not allowing any emotion to flicker in her eyes nor be portrayed on her face. Kyla and Chelsea were more vocal in their appreciation, together they screamed and shouted, giving the usual useless advice that all fans think the players need to hear when in reality they didn't. I could see from the grin on Aiden's face that this was something that happened every game. Every so often though I would find him watching, me only for a couple of seconds, but each time he looked puzzled.

Towards the end of the game I realised just how close Ashley was to me, our thighs were almost touching and glancing down I saw that our hands where we held onto the edges of our seat were side by side, not a hairs breadth apart. Shifting my position slightly, with the intention of putting some space between us, our fingers brushed with the lightest of touches. I knew she felt the contact because her whole body stiffened. I was confused by the strange jolt that ran through my body at the skin on skin contact. Pushing myself a few inches away I fixed my attention once again on the game.

It was a comfortable win for King and a good start to the new season. Both glen and Aiden were strong performers but the rivalry between the two of them was now stronger. As the game ended we exited the stands in search of Aiden, but when we found him he was already surrounded by a crown of people, all desperate to shake his hand and offer their congratulations. He looked up and saw us over the crowd, offering us a smile he tried to force his way through but the crowd stayed firm, holding him in place.

The gym was packed with people and as such was very hot and stuffy, I pulled at my top and decided to get some fresh air. Pushing my way through the crowd I located the nearest exit and swung the door open. The cool air immediately cooled my flushed face, looking around I saw that I was at the back of the gym. For a moment I thought I was alone but then I spotted movement from the corner of my eye. Tilting my head I watched as a plume of smoke drifted up lazily from the shadows. The figure's face was hidden in shadow by the position against the wall, but I had a pretty good idea who it was. It was the first time I'd been alone with Ashley and I decided to try and use this chance to strike up a conversation. Moving a little closer I waited for a second, I could tell after a few seconds that she had become aware of my presence by the slight tilting of her head in my direction. I took this as a silent cue to continue.

"Hey," I stuttered somewhat nervous, "good game wasn't it?" she didn't reply but her curt nod told me that she had at least heard me. Taking a deep breath I decided to just bite the bullet.

"Our first meeting went rather badly, so I want to take this opportunity to reintroduce myself." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Spencer Carlin." Ashley pushed herself off the wall and advanced out of the shadows. She looked at my hand as if it was some sort of growth and flicked the butt off her cigarette out into the night, and then she brought her gaze back up to me.

"I don't know how it was you managed to charm your way into Aiden's and my sisters friendships, but I can assure you now that whatever you do, it won't work on me!" this was the first time she'd spoken to me without shouting and I was surprised at the venom behind her words. The surprise must have been evident on my face because she shook her head. "We're whole worlds apart you and I." she continued, her voice was softer now and I detected a hint of something else there.

'This." she gestured between my still outstretched hand and herself, "would never work." He eyes locked with mine again and what I saw there confused me. It wasn't the anger I was expecting nor was it frustration, had I not been so sure of the fact that this girl hated me I would have said the look I saw was…regret. Before I could look closer Ashley was gone, brushing past me and back through to the gym. Leaving me standing alone in the cold.

XXXXXX

Another uneventful weekend passed after the basketball game. I did my schoolwork and stayed inside, preferring to be alone. Aiden had invited me out but I had declined, not willing to be anywhere near Ashley. What she had said outside the gym had me both confused and hurt. How could I be friends with the group if she was so strongly apposed to my being there? I had no doubt if it came down to a decision between me and Ashley, I'd be out on my ear. Kyla was her sister and Aiden her best friend, I was also pretty sure that there was a romantic history between the two of them as well.

Monday lunch soon rolled round and I ended up at our table alone with Chelsea. Realising this was probably the best chance I'd get I decided to pump her for information about Ashley.

"Hey Chelsea, stop me if I'm being too forward but I was hoping you could tell me a bit about Ashley, I'm curious about why she seems to hate me so much?" Chelsea looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine. Ashley, well she's the enigma of this school alright. So many people have tried to figure her out and never got it. She seems to live by her own rules and we're all just running to catch up. She's one of the most interesting people you'll ever meet, but one of the strangest."

"Is it true that she's….?" I left the question hanging.

"Gay?" Chelsea knew exactly what I was asking. "Yeah she's about as gay as they come. She came out about two years ago and disappointed quite a few of the guys, but now she's a real thing amongst the ladies." Thinking about her it was easy to see why.

"What about Aiden?" I asked.

"He was the last guy Ashley was with before she came out." My eyes widened, it was shocking that they were still friends, and close ones at that! My first thought was that Aiden would want to avoid her like the plague, as it would be suspected that he had 'turned' her gay, obviously I was wrong.

"Why do you think she hates you?" Chelsea asked me suddenly. I quickly recounted the encounter with Ashley on Friday to her.

'That sounds like typical Ashley to me, she doesn't do people well. She's a more fuck 'em and leave 'em kinda gal over friends." Chelsea said after a moment's thought. "As for her hating you I think she's testing you. She doesn't understand how people can just become friends with people straight away. Just give her time, I know it sounds harsh and unfair because you haven't done anything wrong but wait for her to come to you. Don't worry you're our friend and a good one and we're not going to stop hanging out with you because Ashley doesn't like it. If she doesn't like it then she can leave!"

"Exactly!" at the sound of another voice I turned to see Kyla and Aiden standing behind us, they had obviously been listening. I ventured an apology to Kyla for talking about her sister but she brushed it away.

"Don't worry, my sister's a bitch! Even I get sick of her, maybe if we get a new friend she'll be forced to grow up!" Aiden nodded his agreement and I smiled, feeling relieved that I would have the support of my new friends.

But by the end of lunch I was in a bad mood again. Glen had once again ditched me for Madison, leaving me without a ride. I fumed all the way through my final lesson of the day. Then just as I was leaving the classroom Kyla offered me a lift with her and Ashley. I agreed but felt nervous as Kyla led me towards the parking lot. Ashley was already in the convertible, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

'Hey Ash, we're giving Spencer a lift home." Kyla told her, Ashley grunted without looking at me. I took it for a yes and climbed into the back of the car.

The journey home was mostly silent, only broken by Kyla's cheery attempts at conversation and me mumbling directions every couple of blocks. As we pulled up outside my house Kyla twisted in her seat to look at me.

'You definitely coming Aiden's party Saturday?" she asked, I nodded. "Great! You're first party in LA, you're going to LOVE it!" she grinned. I smiled back and looked at my house when I noticed the curtains twitch. I heaved a sigh, my mum was home.

"Well see you tomorrow Kyla. Thanks for the ride Ashley." She acknowledged my thanks with a nod but kept her eyes ahead. Slipping out the car I gave Kyla one last wave before going up the path towards my house, hearing the roar up the road behind me. Reaching the front door I took a deep breath and mentally braced myself for the inquisition I knew I was about to get.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and please review :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	5. Of Love, Lustand Dinner

**I was supposed to get this up yesterday but as usual my brain went all fuzzy and I kinda forgot but here it is! I hope you peeps enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of love, lust…and dinner**

Sure enough I'd barely got my key out of the door before my mum was bearing down on me.

"Who were they Spencer?" she demanded.

"I'm fine mum thanks, how are you?" I mutter as I dumped my bag and made my way into the kitchen.

"Spencer! Answer the question!" my mum ordered sharply. Sighing I turned away from the fridge to face her.

"That was Kyla and Ashley." I said, deciding to just tell the truth. As I expected her eyes widened.

"Ashley?!" she echoed. "Spencer, why are you hanging around with that…her?" I felt myself getting angry again and fought hard to control it.

"Don't worry _mother_!" I said through clenched teeth. "Nothing happened." My mum rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if 'nothing happened'!" she snapped. "I don't want you associating with that girl!" I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

"Mum! Listen to me and listen well. Ashley and I are NOT friends, I'm friends Kyla, Ashley is her sister, Glen ditched me again so I had to get another lift home. Kyla was nice enough to offer me a lift, Ashley drives. That's it!" I was almost yelling now, and I could see that my mum was gearing up to do the same. I decided I couldn't deal with it and before she could begin I walked out of the kitchen. I could hear her muttering fiercely to herself as I stomped up the stairs and into my room.

There was a knock on my door later that evening, sitting up on my bed I glanced at the door, hoping it wasn't my mum.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and my dad stuck his head round the door.

"Hey." He smiled. "Dinner's ready." I nodded without saying anything. My dad closed the door and came and sat beside me on the bed.

"I came home this evening to an angry, pacing wife." He told me softly. "When I asked her what was wrong she started ranting about the path of sin and a girl. Given the argument a couple of weeks ago I can only assume she was talking about Ashley?" surprised that my dad had remembered her name I nodded.

"Ashley and Kyla gave me a lift home today, Kyla is my friend and Ashley's sister." My dad nodded.

"And your mother saw her and jumped to all the wrong conclusions?" he guessed. I nodded again.

"She went completely off the handle, she won't believe we're not friends." I was shocked to hear that my voice sounded mournful as I uttered this statement, I sent a quick prayer hoping that my dad hadn't picked up on it, but unfortunately my dad knows me far too well.

"And this bothers you? That you're not friends?" he asked. Knowing I couldn't hide anything from him I reluctantly nodded.

"She hates me dad. I mean really seems to loath me, but I want to get to know her, despite how she acts towards me there's something that makes me want to know how she works, who she is." My dad tilted his head to one side and fixed me with a serious expression that made me realise that I was probably about to be psychoanalysed.

"Is it because she's gay?" he asked suddenly, surprising me. I was speechless for a moment as my brain tried to process the question and formulate an answer.

"No! I don't know…maybe?" I gabbled, panicked. My dad laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Spencer, just because you're interested that she's gay doesn't make you gay." He said. I relaxed at his words. "People are often intrigued by people whose lifestyle differs from their own. She's different and that draws you to her." He carried on.

"She is different." I admitted.

"Does it bother you that she's gay?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head. With my catholic upbringing I had expected myself to be disgusted by her, but in face it was almost the opposite.

"I admire her." I said at last. "I mean it can't have been easy to come out to all those people." My dad nodded his agreement.

"Exactly, and she may be cold towards you because you're someone new in her life you're friends with her friends and it's probably just a natural reaction for her to shut people out. Especially people who may judge her because of who she is." This made sense and I smiled at my dad.

"Thanks dad." He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"I'm your father! That's what I'm here for!"

My mum threw me a dirty look as I entered the dinning room. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes after my dad shot me a look. Dinner was a silent affair, which was how I preferred it. My dad had obviously spoken to my mum because she was silent, but that didn't stop her glowering at me over her food. No doubt about it, she was pissed. I picked at my food, pushing it around my plate to the great annoyance of my mum. Glen as usual didn't seem to be fazed by the tension and wittered on about anything and everything regardless of who was or wasn't listening. Clay was his usual quiet self, but whenever I looked up I always seemed to catch him watching me, an unfathomable expression in his eyes. I tried top concentrate on my food but could feel Clay's eyes on me.

XXXXXX

After the chat with my dad I started to feel that I understood Ashley slightly better than I had before. I didn't make any more moves to approach her, knowing that what my dad had said was right, she was probably closed off from people she didn't know, and if she wanted to revise her opinion of me I would be waiting.

I was sat in English again, the lesson had just started and the teacher was shifting through some papers on the desk waiting for the stragglers to come in. as the last person settled in their seat she stood up.

"Right this morning we're going to do some pair work. I'll divide you up and then I want each pair to discuss a theme from the play and its implications." Moving round the room she started pairing people up. I waited, tapping my fingers against the table until I heard my name.

"…and lastly, Miss Carlin and ...Miss Davis." Looking up in shock I saw Ashley's eyebrows raise in surprise, but not anger. There was a surge of noise as people moved to sit with their respective partners. Ashley made no move so with a sigh I stood up and moved over to sit next to her. As the teacher went round giving the other pairs their themes Ashley and I sat in silence. Finally the teacher reached us at the back.

"And for Miss Davis and her partner I think you can have." She pretended to think about it. "Love! And it's implications in the play." Beside me I saw Ashley frown; the teacher smirked and walked away.

Another awkward silence descended on the table, several times I thought of something to say, before thinking better of it. Finally Ashley turned in her chair so that her back was against the wall.

"Well seeing as we're stuck together we may as well make the best of this." she said bluntly. "So tell me _Miss _Carlin, what do you think of love?" I frowned as I thought.

"I've never been in love so I guess I don't really have any thought on it." I replied. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"You must have some thoughts on it, aspirations about it, hopes, dreams?" I was slightly taken aback by her questioning.

"Well I guess my aspirations are like everyone else's, to meet the person I can spend the rest of my life with." I shrugged. "Happiness." Ashley snorted.

"Baaaaaaa!" she brayed, imitating a sheep. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok the Miss Cynical! Tell me, without denying its existence what YOU think about love." Ashley seemed surprised by my tone and tilted her head to one side.

"I dunno, I mean it's a but to sappy for me all that lovey dovey stuff." She shivered. "But in terms of Romeo and Juliet I guess I should have an opinion." I raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" I prompted.

"I think." She paused. "That Romeo and Juliet's love is perfect for those that want the easy route."

"But their love was hardly easy was it? They both ended up dead." I pointed out. Ashley let out a humourless bark of laughter.

"Yeah, but it was still the right route, boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, admittedly they die, but the concept was still accepted by society." A flash of sadness entered her eye, so quickly that I almost missed it, and that was when it hit me. Whoever Ashley fell for it wouldn't be easy, for either of them, society was not accepting of people of her lifestyle choice and she would probably never find the kind of love depicted and accepted in Romeo and Juliet.

But Ashley's mask was back in place a couple of seconds later. I was silent for a moment, searching for something to say. Ashley spoke next,

"But I suppose love is what gets some people through the day, who am I to take that away from them?" it was the first sincere think I'd heard her say and it was a pleasant surprise. But something was still confusing me.

"What's your deal?!" I asked her sharply. "One minute you're being an uber bitch to me and now you're being…dare I say it…_friendly_?!" my tone was harsh, but I didn't care, Ashley had the decency to at least look embarrassed and a little bit ashamed.

"Err yeah about that night after the basketball game; Kyla gave me a bit of a tongue lashing about it. I was a little harsh and for that I apologise." I nodded, showing my acceptance of her apology taking in the look in her eyes. It looked soft and almost pleading, but then her face hardened.

"But this doesn't mean I like you!" she growled. I rolled my eyes,

"Of course not." I muttered. I left English with much higher spirits than when I went in. Kyla met me outside Art.

"You look happier." She commented. I shrugged.

"Don't I always look happy?" I teased her. "By the way, what exactly did you say to Ashley about the incident outside the gym?" it was Kyla's turn to look embarrassed.

"Well, I kinda just told her she was out of line and that she didn't know you and so shouldn't just be judging you and treat you like that. She suddenly looked fearful. "Why?! Did she have a go at you again?" with a laugh I shook my head.

"No she didn't." I chuckled, calming the small brunette. "She apologised actually." Kyla's eyes widened.

"She apologised?! Wow! She must actually like you." with a smiled I shook my head again.

"She doesn't she was just being polite and she told me she didn't like me." Kyla looked sceptical; suddenly she spotted Aiden walking down the corridor towards us. Reaching out she yanked him to stand next to her.

"Aiden!" she said cutting off his protests. "Ashley apologised to Spence about what happened at the game!" she all by shouted in his ear. Aiden turned to me, surprise etched on his features.

"No way?! She must like you!" I sighed.

"She could just be being polite!" I protested. Kyla and Aiden stared at me for a moment before they both burst out laughing, heaving a sigh I stalked off into my class, leaving my two friends behind…still laughing!

XXXXXX

Aiden pulled up outside my house and cut the engine. Seeing as Glen was being so unreliable of late Aiden had offered to drive me home everyday after school for as long as was necessary. It was Friday, the day before his party and he was in high spirits. Picking up my bag I turned to him.

"Do you wanna come in for a bit?" I asked. Aiden smiled.

"Sure, why not!" leading him up to the house I opened the front door and dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anyone home?" I called as Aiden removed his shoes. The house was empty so I led Aiden into the kitchen, after getting him a drink I hopped up onto the counter whilst he leant against the opposite worktop. For a while we discussed meaningless school trivia until Aiden was silent for a moment.

"So, Ashley apologised then?" he asked. I nodded, wondering why he was so interested,

"Yeah, was rather unexpected." There was another moment of silence. "Chelsea told me about you and Ashley." I muttered. Aiden smiled.

"Yeah I bet, we were the talk of the school. The jock who turned his girlfriend gay." We shared a laugh.

"I'm surprised you're still as close as you are." I admitted. Aiden shrugged.

"She's my best friend. I know I didn't turn her and I'm content to let the rest of the school think what they want." He took a sip of his drink. "So…anyone caught your eye yet?" the sudden change in conversation caught me off guard.

"Uh well, it has only been like 4 weeks." I said. "So not really." Once again I saw a strange look pass over Aiden's face; it was the same look he had been wearing when I had caught him looking at me at the game the week before. But before I could ask him about it he was talking about something else.

We were still engaged in conversation when my mum and dad arrived home. Both Glen and Clay had come home and gone to their respective rooms. My mum walked into the kitchen talking over her shoulder, this stopped abruptly when she saw Aiden.

"Well hello!" she grinned. "Who do we have here Spencer?"

"Mum, this is Aiden, Aiden this is my mum."

"It's lovely to meet you!" my mum gushed. "Spencer's told me all about you!" I glanced apologetically at Aiden who looked a little shocked.

"It's nice to meet you too." He managed to stammer. My dad walked in and introductions were made. My dad shook Aiden's hand and smiled at him warmly, which seemed to ease his nerves.

"You must stay for dinner." My mum was chirping in his ear. Aiden cast me a frantic glance as he was led away; all I could do was roll my eyes.

It was…uncomfortable to say the least. Aiden looked positively scared to death as my mother drilled him on every aspect of his life. She practically squealed when she found out he was a basketball player. Glen glowered at him, but said nothing, he wasn't happy having his arch basketball rival in the house, especially at dinner.

"So Aiden, I hear you're having some sort of gathering tomorrow?" my dad asked. Aiden put his knife and fork down and cleared his throat.

"Yes sir. Just some friends and music. I was hoping Spencer could attend." My dad studied Aiden closely for a minute before giving a small nod.

"We trust Aiden to look after Spencer! And it'll be nice for Spencer to meet new people!" my mum grinned. I had told Aiden about my mother's dislike of Ashley and he tactfully kept his friendship with her under wraps. My mum smiled warmly at Aiden and offered him more food. I was just happy that some of the heat was off me and my friendship with Ashley…if you could call it a friendship!

* * *

**Hope you folks enjoyed that, wanted to make Ashley a bit nicer cos tbh we all know the real reason she's been harsh to Spencer ;) Review please :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	6. The Party Part 1

**Ohhh two posts in like three days I'm on a roll here! From here on is where the story will start to pick up pace, it will get frustrating but the next couple of chapters I hope will make people happy! Alex dear believe me I want nothing more than to throw them together and have them do all sorts of naughty things but it's gonna happen properly lol! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Party Part 1**

To say that my mum liked Aiden would be an understatement. She LOVED him. When I entered the kitchen on Saturday morning, still half asleep and rubbing my eyes she was already dressed and bustling around making breakfast.

"Good morning Spencer!" she beamed as she saw me.

"Mornin'" I yawned, flopping down in one of the kitchen chairs. A minute later my mum settles in the chair opposite me, a mug of tea clutched in her hands.

"Aiden is a lovely boy." She said, I nodded. "So polite and sweet, and so handsome." She carried on. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you two close?" I stretched and yawned again.

"As close as you can be after only knowing someone 4 weeks." I replied.

"You two would look so good together." My mum mused. I opened my mouth to make a protest but I could see that her face had taken on a dreamy expression and her eyes focused on something behind me. My words would fall on deaf ears and I knew exactly where her thoughts had gone, she was imagining a big white wedding with me in a giant white dress and Aiden in a black tux. Her crying as we said our vows, and the traditional Carlin Christmas, only with mini Spencer's and Aiden's running round whilst proud grandma Paula watched.

She was still immersed in her fantasy when my dad came in.

"What's up with her?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing she's imagining what mine and Aiden's kids would look like." I sighed, my dad chuckled.

"I'd leave before she comes back and demands you marry him immediately." He joked; I nodded and slipped out of the kitchen, pausing only to grab some toast. I passed Clay on the landing.

"Morning!" he said brightly, I waved, as my mouth was full of toast. "Oh Spencer, is err, is Chelsea going to Aiden's party tonight?"

"Yeah, she should be why?" I asked, knowing full well why. Clay flushed.

"Aiden's invited me tonight so I thought well…" he trailed off and hurried downstairs. I smiled at the cuteness of my brother's crush and carried on towards my bedroom.

I was just finished my hair when my door flew open and Glen barged in.

"For fuck's sake Glen!" I snapped. "Can't you knock what if I'd been naked!" Glen rolled his eyes.

"Spencer, I'm your brother, I've seen you naked before get over it!" he drawled flopping down on my bed. I scowled and returned to doing my hair.

"What do you want?" I demanded. Glen put his arms behind his head.

"I wanted to talk to you about Aiden." He replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"What about him, don't tell me you've been thinking about what our kids would look like too?!" Glen frowned in confusion.

"What?!"

"Mum." I said simply. He nodded his understanding.

"No, I just think you should stay away from him." My eyes widened and for a moment I just stared at my brother.

"Why the hell should I stay away from him?!" I demanded coldly. Glen shifted uncomfortably and in that moment I knew exactly who was behind this.

"Madison put you up to this didn't she?" I growled. Glen couldn't meet my eye and I knew I'd hit home. "Jesus Glen, you'll do just about anything for a fuck wouldn't you?!" Glen's head shot up at my words.

"No!" he defended. "But she's told me things."

"What things?" I asked trying hard not to slap him.

"Well…"Glen frowned, hard in thought. "…apparently he's a bit of a player."

"So are you." I told him bluntly, he scowled.

"Not the point! He was also the one who turned that Ashley girl into a dyke."

"Stop using that word!" I said angrily.

"What word?"

"Dyke, it's horrible." I told him.

"But it's what she is." Glen looked confused and I sighed, arguing with him was pointless as he was as thick as two wooden planks.

"As for him turning her, I'm pretty sure that there were other factors involved in her 'turning' if he were even involved." I was annoyed now and the blank look on Glen's face wasn't helping. He shook his head.

"But Spencer, what do you think it'll look like if my little sister is going out with my basketball rival!" he protested. His sudden change of conversation had caught me by surprise so it took me a minute to realise what he had said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Backtrack, what makes you think I'm dating him?!" Glen rolled his eyes.

"You must be, you brought him to dinner!" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I didn't, he's been dropping me off because YOU'VE been a dick and keep ditching me after school. He was here when mum and dad got home and mum insisted he stay for dinner." She nearly frightened him half to death!" Glen looked sheepish as I finished speaking.

"I'm sorry Spencer." He apologised. I sighed again.

"Whatever Glen, just leave please!" for once Glen was smart enough not to argue and he left without another word. As the door closed I flopped down on my bed with an aggravated grunt.

It was 5 o'clock and I was sat in the living room channel flicking. Kyla was coming over and we were going to get ready together and then head over to Aiden's when the party started at half 7. I had asked Chelsea if she'd wanted to come to mine too but she'd politely declined and told me she'd meet us there. I was still angry at Glen and he'd had the good sense to stay out of my way. But I was still looking forward to the party; I needed something to help me unwind. My mysterious dreams hadn't relented, if anything they'd become more frequent and it was common for me to wake up three or four times a night. I also exhausted a lot of time trying to analyse my dreams and what they might mean, but had gotten nowhere. I had considered asking my dad about them, but I wasn't sure how he'd react and then there was the chance that my mum would find out. That would bring about trouble I didn't want to have to deal with.

I was still lost in my thoughts an hour later when my mum bustled into the living room carrying a basket of laundry.

"Aren't you going to get ready Spencer?" she asked. I looked at the time and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for Kyla to get here." I replied. My mum stopped and frowned.

"Isn't Kyla…?"

"Yes, she is, bit don't worry. It's just Kyla coming." I cut her off before she could finish. Satisfied with my answer my mum went back to folding the laundry. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before the doorbell rang. Knowing it was Kyla I stood up; turning in the doorway I looked at my mum.

"Please don't judge Kyla because of who her sister is, just be nice ok?" I asked, she nodded and I left open the front door. Kyla beamed at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on it." I pulled her inside and into the living room to meet my mum.

"Mum, this is Kyla, Kyla this is my mum." Kyla smiled at my mum and stuck out a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Carlin." She said sweetly. I saw my mum's surprised look and knew that despite my asking her not to she had still judged Kyla because of Ashley. It was nice to see her proved wrong.

"It's nice to meet you too Kyla, and please call me Paula." I was happy that she'd taken to Kyla and after brief conversation we were able to escape to my room. Kyla took a look around my room before collapsing on my bed.

"Make yourself at home!" I laughed. She snuggled deeper into my covers.

"I will thanks!"

"I thought you'd go to the party with Ashley." I admitted to Kyla later as I held up various outfits in front of the mirror. Kyla was lying on her stomach on my bed, already in her outfit, jeans and a pretty flowery dress top.

"Nah, she's already at Aiden's. I think she's helping him sort out the booze." I frowned and tossed aside what must have been my 10th outfit in the last 10 minutes.

"How many people are going to be there tonight?" I asked. Kyla thought for a moment.

"No more than 50 I imagine." She said eventually. "Aiden's house is quite big and he's a popular guy…and there's booze!" she said the last part with a smile. I turned my attention back to the mirror and sighed in frustration as another outfit found its way onto the floor. I was suddenly aware of Kyla breezing past me. Turning I saw the back of her disappear into my closet. She rummaged around in there for a good few minutes before she reappeared clutching two articles of clothing.

"Here, try these." She said chucking them at me. A couple of minutes later I was checking the outfit in the mirror, it was simple, a pair of black shorts that cut off midway down my thigh and a blood-red halter neck. Smiling I turned to Kyla who was back in her position on my bed.

"Thanks." She shrugged.

"No problem. One good thing about living with Ashley is that she has an amazing wardrobe and sense of fashion. It almost makes her mood swings and drunken rages and ramblings bearable!" I laugh along with her before checking the time.

10 minutes later and we're making our way downstairs; Clay's coming along later so Kyla's offered to drive me there. Before we leave I poke my head round the living room door, my parents are watching TV.

"We're off now." I tell them. They both look up.

"Ok Spencer, have a good night, call us if you need anything." My dad says. Giving one last wave I leave the room and follow Kyla out the front door. We drive along in silence for a few moments, Kyla keeps her eyes on the road, and I keep mine on my hands resting in my lap.

"So Spencer, you've been in LA for a month now, seen anyone you like?" Kyla asked suddenly. For the second time in two days I found myself on the receiving end of that question.

"Err, no not really." I replied, I was lying. Even as I uttered the words chocolate brown eyes swan into focus in my minds eye. I scolded myself internally, those weren't feelings, it was curiosity.

"You like boy parts, NOT girl parts." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Kyla asked, indicating off the main road.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, blushing furiously.

Aiden's house was of a modest size. With white washed walls and an elegant courtyard it had a lovely contempary feel to it. There were already a fair few cars parked and after pulling into a spot Kyla led me with familiarity through the house to a large dinning room. The table had been pushed back against the far wall and was practically buckling under the weight of all the alcohol that was piled up on top of it. Every person that entered the room would add to the hoard. Dance music pumped from the speakers and the middle of the room was given over to a dance floor where there were already a fair few people dancing. Kyla grabbed my hand and led us over to where Aiden was standing with a couple of his basketball team mates. Upon seeing us he gave a great laugh and enveloped us in back breaking hugs.

"Spencer! Kyla! You made it!" he grinned. I suspected he'd already had quite a bit to drink.

"It's a great party Aiden." Kyla shouted by his ear, "is Ash here?" Aiden nodded furiously and turned to look behind him.

"She was here a minute ago." He said, obviously confused. "I don't know where she's gone now." Kyla sighed and leant towards me.

"I'll be back in a bit, I need to go and find Ash. I had asked Aiden to watch her, make sure she didn't drink. But as he's obviously started, she could well be mashed already." She directed her attention back to Aiden. "Aiden! Look after Spencer yeah, she doesn't know anyone here so don't lose her!" Aiden nodded blearily and then grinned.

"Don't worry Spencer! You'll be in good, safe hands!" He crowed grabbing hold of my hand and lacing our fingers together. Kyla seemed happy by this and left, throwing me one last smile.

Aiden was as good as his word and looked after me very well for the next half an hour. First order of business was alcohol; he dragged me over to the table which held all the alcohol. Without letting go of my hand he plucked a bottle of vodka up and splashed some into a shot glass. Handing it over he watched with glee as I knocked it back in one. I never usually drank except for a few sneaky nights when my parents had gone out of town and Glen would break into the liquor cabinet. Even then I never usually had more than 1 or 2 glasses. The shot had invariably affected me already and when Aiden pushed another bottle into my hands I was feeling quite lightheaded. Before I could say anything he'd dragged me off to dance. I sipped my drink and danced with him, and then with some guy who introduced himself as Gary. He played with Aiden on the basketball team. Between the two of them they kept plying me with drinks and keeping off the advances of seedy drunk guys. One of them actually got close enough to grab my arm before he was bundled away by the furious Gary and Aiden. Gary was an intimidating 6'3 and pure muscle. Aiden was smaller but had powerful arms, between the two of them I was kept safe…but _very _drunk!

Kyla found me an hour later on the dance floor.

"You ok?" she yelled in my ear. I nodded, the action causing my head to spin. She grinned as I grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her into a dance.

"I'm having so much fun Kyla" I gushed. Kyla twirled me round and grinned.

"I'm glad Spencer," I stopped dancing and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Thank you for being my friend!" I said as seriously as the alcohol would let me. Kyla laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Spencer, you're more than welcome. You're a lovely person and we're all glad you came."

"Ashley isn't!" I retorted, taking another large swig of the drink I was holding. Kyla opened her mouth to say something but I carried on talking. "Did you find her?" Kyla smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I did, she's fine."

"Who's fine?!" Aiden asked suddenly coming up behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ashley." Kyla replied.

"ASHLEY!" Aiden shouted, swaying on his feet drunkenly. "She talks about you Spencer!" he told me, a goofy grin spreading over his face.

"What? No she doesn't!" I laugh, downing my drink.

"She does! I swear, last week she got mashed and started saying all this stuff…"

"Aiden, that's enough!" Kyla cut in sharply. Aiden bit his lip and giggled like a little school boy. I found myself giggling along with him.

"Come on stud! Get me another drink!" I slurred and linking my arm through his we staggered off.

By 11:30 I was more drunk than I'd ever been. The room was spinning wildly but I wasn't moving. All the colours were merging into spectacular rainbows of light and the music pounded loudly in my ears, heavily distorted by the voices of the people around me. I must have danced with every person on the dance floor at least twice. Now I was stood swaying on my feet, grinning like an idiot. I could see who I thought was Clay and Chelsea dancing together and I was staring at them,

"You alright Spencer?" a voice sounded by my ear. I turned and found myself staring at Gary's chest.

"I'm fine thank you Gary's nipples!" I replied. He laughed loudly and clapped me on the back. When he did that I suddenly stopped feeling fine.

"Actually Gary, I feel sick!" I groaned. Things suddenly got very blurry. I couldn't make out faces as people fussed over me and spoke loudly. All I was aware of was the growing sickness in my stomach.

In amongst all the confusion I suddenly felt a finger under my chin, tilting my head up.

"Jesus Christ Aiden she's wasted! What the fuck were you thinking?!" a voice shouted as another soothing hand ran up and down my back. The voice sounded familiar but in my inebriated state I couldn't place it. The hand that had been on my chin moved to my face, brushing my hair out the way.

"Spencer, Spencer, can you hear me?" I look up but all I could see was a mass of brown, it looked like hair.

"Spencer, come on sweetie answer me."

"Mmm, voice of an angel." I muttered, the voice chuckled.

"Maybe, but right now we're talking about you. Do you still feel sick Spence?" at the mention of my sickness I nodded.

"Right, come on, up you get!" a pair of strong hands lifted me and guided me, cool air blasted in my face.

"We're outside." I observed stupidly.

"Yes," my companion chuckled. "Now lean over this." Not a second too soon I was aware of the bucket being placed under my face before my stomach heaved and I vomited heavily. The soothing hands held my hair back and rubbed my back, soft words were whispered in my ear as I puked my guts up.

"This is fucking disgusting!" I moaned during a quick respite.

"I know Spence, I know. Just get it all out of your system, you'll feel better!" the voice told me and I swore I could feel lips being pressed to my sweaty forehead.

"Don't lie! I'll never feel better, I'm gonna be puking for the rest of my life!" I complained as my stomach heaved again.

"Slight exaggeration Spence!" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Aiden, why'd you get like this, she's obviously never drunk before!" I could dimly hear another voice which I guessed was Aiden, unless my companion was talking to themselves.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I giggled, feeling much better than I had been a couple of minutes ago. I must have brought up everything in my stomach, I still however felt VERY drunk.

"No I'm talking to Aiden."

"I'm sleepy." I announced, completely ignoring what had just been said. I slumped forward, landing on a warm soft body, instantly I felt arms around me cradling me and once again I could have sworn I felt soft lips against my skin. "Wanna sleep. Wake me in 5!" without waiting for an answer I closed my eyes and promptly passed out.

* * *

**Hope it was a good chapter for you, three guesses as to who Spencer's 'mysterious' helper was ;) I'm halfway through the next chapter and really would like to have it done tonight, if not I'm not thinking any later than Thursday! :) Please leave me reviews i do love em'!**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	7. The Party Part 2

**I did plan to have this up yesterday but to be quite frank I'm having a bit of a shit week. I've been taking a lot of stuff from my friends and it's starting to drain my energy and my patience, there's only so many times a sane person can laugh of being called dyke, even if it is in jest before they snap.....and I most certainly am not sane! But I thought I'd chill and write and here's the party part 2 hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Party Part 2**

When I awoke it took me a few seconds to realise where I was. I was sprawled on one of the pool chairs just outside the patio door. I could still hear the sounds of the party going on behind me and I concluded that I can't have been out very long. The downside was that I was still very drunk, my head was spinning and I could feel the alcohol coursing through my body.

Not wanting to sit in a chair away from everyone for the rest of the party I struggled to get to my feet, it took me a few go's but finally I was standing next to the chair. I was unsteady but at least I was standing. I looked between the party behind me in the dinning room and the path ahead of my which I assumed led to the pool. My head was still pounding and so my brain made a semi-rational decision, go to the quiet. With a nod to myself I staggered off down the path. Halfway down I came across a vodka bottle that still had two thirds of the liquid left in the bottle. With a surprised 'oh' I plucked it off the floor, nearly falling over in the process.

"Aha!" I grinned triumphantly taking a big swig, wincing as it burned the back of my throat. Humming to myself I carried on down the path veering from left to right. I paused every few seconds to take another swig of vodka. My humming got louder and my movements grew sloppier. None of my thoughts seemed to make any sense, I could feel myself frowning as events from the last 4 weeks flashed through my mind, not in the right chronological order, like some sort of warped montage, they all seemed fuzzy, blurry, out of focus. I shook my head to rid myself of the images and focused ahead where the pool was starting to come into view, and for some reason I found myself drawn to it.

As I got closer to the pool I became aware of the sound of exaggerated splashes that indicated that there was someone in the pool. Tottering forward I peered at the water, I could see a mass of hair bobbing up and down. I couldn't see who it was, but my curiosity was definitely piped. I leaned forward more, trying to get a better look, but I'd forgotten to move my feet, finally I shuffled forward a little bit…and tripped. Luckily there was a small patch of grass next to the pool and it was this that I fell on with a groan. This drew me to the attention of whoever it was in the pool. Bringing my head up I caught sight of a figure rising up out of the water near where I was lying. I blinked rapidly to try and focus my eyes, slowly the figure in front of me became clear and when I could identify them my jaw hit the floor. It was Ashley, and she was HOT! My drunken brain took in the black shorts she was wearing and the water that trailed off the sodden material and down her long brown legs. My hungry gaze moved up her body, she was also wearing a tight fitting tank top that had gone completely see through showing off the black bra she was wearing underneath. The top was clinging tightly to her body and I could see the faint outlines of her abs. finally my eyes reached her face, that beautiful face, drops of water ran from her hair, past her eyes which were locked with mine, down her cheeks and over her chin onto her neck. Part of my brain screamed that I follow the path of the water droplets with my tongue; with difficulty I brought my brain out of the gutter, and realised she was still watching me.

"Spencer, you alright?" she asked somewhat cautiously.

"I fell." I muttered, my brow furrowing. She rolled her eyes.

"I can see that, unless you make a habit of lying face down on the floor." I chuckled and pushed myself to my feet, with Ashley watching me closely the whole time. Once she was sure that I wasn't about to fall over again she lowers her body back into the water, much to my disappointment. I made my way to the side of the pool and with difficulty sat down on the edge of the water with my feet submerged.

"Why are you out here?" I slurred. Ashley continued to watch me as she floated in the water,

"I like swimming." She said simply. "Beside, there are a lot of drunk people in here." I giggled.

"I'm drunk as well."

"So I see." Ashley said, raising an eyebrow. "Have you ever drunk before?" she inquired. I shook my head and giggled again.

"Not this much." I admitted. Ashley dipped her head back, allowing her hair to get wet. I watched transfixed as she ran her hands through her hair, unable to take my eyes off her. Tipping her head upright she locked eyes with me again.

"Why do you hate me?!" I blurted out suddenly. Ashley was taken back and for a moment didn't say anything.

"Spencer." She started.

"No, no I think I get it!" I cut her off, allowing the alcohol to take over completely. "I mean, there's me…I'm a shy, geeky girl who has little or no social skills and really, _really_ needs to get out more." I waved my arm out wildly in her direction.

"Then there's you! I mean look at you! You're gorgeous, aloof and could have anyone you wanted, male OR female! God! I'm in awe of you! So the logic doesn't point towards us being friends." I finished taking another swig of my drink. Ashley was stood upright now, watching me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Spencer." She started again. "I, I don't…" she stopped and bit her lip. I drained the last of the bottle as Ashley seemed to stay at a loss for words. Placing the bottle on the pool beside me, I splashed my feet around in the water, enjoying its tepid temperature.

"Spencer, are you alright?" I hadn't realised I'd been humming until Ashley's voice made me pause.

"I'm fine! Just wondering why the sky is spinning?" I frowned and pointed up at the dark night sky. Ashley giggled and rubbed her face and hair,

"Spencer, maybe you need to sober up a bit." She said, a small smile playing on her lips. I frowned.

"Why would I wanna?! This is so much more fun…oh a fly!" I placed my hands on my knees and slowly rocked backwards and forwards.

There was a silence for a few minutes broken only when I saw something that caught my eye. Ashley said almost nothing, instead she watched me with a strange expression, something torn between amusement and I thought I saw tenderness. I continued to rock, and as the latest alcohol I had consumed hit my system my rocking became more and more erratic.

"…so really moving is amazing, cos you can always become someone new." I was babbling away, not really sure what it was I was talking about. Ashley arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she replied, a smirk twitching her lips. "Did you become someone new when you came here Spencer?" with a huge sloppy grin I stopped my rocking and made a come hither motion with my index finger, beckoning her to come to me.

"Come over here and I'll tell you!" I announced in a dramatic stage whisper. With a confused frown Ashley pushed herself off the far wall of the pool and began to swim over to me. Without thinking or even beginning to judge the distances I began to lean forward with the intention of whispering in her ear…except she wasn't there, she was still halfway across the pool. My reactions were sluggish and so I hit the water before my brain could even register what was happening.

As my body plunged into the water I heard Ashley cry out my name. Then the water was flooding into my nose, mouth and ears. The shock was enough to make me freeze. My brain seemed to have shut down, my arms and legs seemed to work much slower, like the whole world was going in slow motion. A flash of panic sparked in my brain and I tried to scream but that just resulted in more water pouring into my mouth, causing me to choke. It was suddenly then that my arms and legs started to work on full power. Thrashing wildly I tried to find the surface, but I couldn't make any headway. The fear was growing in the pit of my stomach with each passing second and it was starting to paralyse me.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms gripped me round the waist, pulling me sharply in what I only hoped was the direction of the surface. My face broke free and I took a deep breath, gasping frantically, and the arms, which obviously belonged to Ashley clamped tighter around me. I was still panicking, my vision blurry and struggled. Ashley grunted as my body weight crashed forcibly into her, shifting her hands from my waist I was dimly aware of them moving my legs so that they were wrapped round her waist.

"Spencer, Spencer, calm down! It's fine, you're ok!" she said urgently next to my ear.. the sound of her voice calmed my panic and my movements stilled. My breathing was still heavy, as if I'd been running and my arms unintentionally slipped around her neck to keep myself balanced.

"There we go, you ok?" her voice was low and concerned. Her hands were back on my hips and one lifts to push my wet hair out of my face. I nodded as she locked gazes away with her, the intensity of her gaze quite literally taking my breath away. Not such a good thing seeing as I can hardly breathe as it is. My head is spinning, a horrible combination of the alcohol and fright. I still wasn't thinking clearly and my vision was still a little blurry, the only thing I could see was Ashley's face, staring back at me. There's a spark in her eyes that I can't properly identify, but it looks mischievous. The seconds tick by as neither of us says anything; my reason is now that the shock has faded I feel stupid, that and my drunk brain doesn't allow me to form coherent thoughts. I finally concentrated hard enough to get out two words.

"Thank you." I mumble, she smiles at me.

"No worries, couldn't let you drown now could I, that wouldn't look good would it?" I giggled; neither of us seemed willing to move. A chilly breeze swept over the pool, I shivered and instinctively huddled closer to Ashley and the warmth her body provided. Her arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to her so that our chests brushed against each others, the action was not lost on either of us and when I looked at her, her eyes had darkened a couple of shades, making her usual dark brown eyes practically black, a hungry look lingered on her face. Her hands tightened on my hips, fingers digging into my skin through the wet material of my halter top. My arms tightened around her neck pulling her face even closer. Our lips were a couple of inches apart and growing steadily closer with each passing second. A small part of my brain was screaming at me to stop, that this was going too far and I needed to stop! This was someone who hated me, and who was also a GIRL! But this was the smaller, sober part of my brain and the larger drunker part pushed it down and carried on inching forward slowly. She was so close not that I could see the individual drops of water that hung off her eyelashes and her hair. I could smell the chlorine in the water but as we drew forward I could smell something else, a sweet scent that I knew was Ashley. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, savouring her scent. When I opened my eyes I was surprised ay how close she had gotten, now only a couple of centimetres away. I swallowed.

"Ash…I, I don't think…" I breathed, suddenly scared.

"Sshh, it's ok Spencer." She whispered.

I don't know who moved first but before I knew it soft lips were pressed against my own. For a second I did nothing, but then Ashley's lips began to move against mine, spurred into action I kissed her back. My hands slid from her neck to her hair, clutching tightly I pulled her face as close to mine as possible, she moaned softly as my fingernails scrapped against her scalp. Her hands slip up my back as my legs clamped tighter around my waist. Up until now the kiss had been relatively innocent, but then I felt her tongue trace along my bottom, I wasted no time in opening my mouth, her tongue slid against my own and a surge of pleasure shot through my body. I moaned as he tongue dominated my mouth. I wasn't aware we were moving until my suddenly came into contact with the wall of the pool. This position allowed Ashley's hands to wander all over my torso and bare legs. I moaned loudly when she dragged her nails down my legs, igniting sparks. Her lips left mine and I immediately pouted, but this pout was quickly turned into a sigh when her mouth reattached itself to my neck, sucking at my pulse point. I tipped my head back and groaned with pleasure. My hands found the hem of her shirt and slipped under the wet material, coming into contact with warm, soft skin, I traced her abs as her mouth moved from my neck to the point where my neck met my shoulder. She started to suck and bite causing pleasure to shoot through my body.

"Ashley!" I whined, keeping my eyes shut tightly.

I think I could have carried on kissing Ashley forever, my mind was a mushy mess and I couldn't think straight…but I loved it. I'd never felt anything as passionate as this and was quite ready to damn the consequences that would follow what I was doing.

But I was pulled out of this perfect fantasy and back to the harsh reality by the sound of glass shattering nearby. Both Ashley and I froze and then I realised what I was and had been doing, panic settled in as I sobered up in a flash. I had just kissed a girl, I had just kissed Ashley fucking Davis! Placing my hands on her chest I pushed her back, she looked at me surprised, I knew my eyes were wide and probably fearful if the fear I felt pumping through my body was anything to go by. I started to back up towards the steps. Ashley took a step towards me.

"Spencer." She said, somewhat hesitantly. I took a deep breath.

"I err, I have to go." I croaked.

"No, Spencer wait!" Ashley called out as I retreated up the stairs. I risked one glance back at her, she was watching me with big brown eyes and a concerned expression. Knowing that if I stayed I'd kiss her again I turned and fled, leaving Ashley alone in the pool.

* * *

**So first kiss, I was excited writing this and hoped it was good and pool scenes always nicee, leave me reviews cos there was actual Spashley in this so I'd like more! Love to you alll :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	8. Ostrich Syndrome

**I had this chapter finished on like Tuesday, but this week was a little mad. I was swamped with school work, a very persistant essay on Frnech History and then on Thursday we Brits had our General Election and our country has kinda gone to the shits! But here is chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ostrich Syndrome**

It's been a week, a week since the party. A week since the kiss. I had thought of nothing else and it was evident in my behaviour. I hadn't been sleeping, my appetite was shot and my human interaction had deteriorated to such a low standard that most of my family had just taken to avoiding me. I knew my behaviour was irrational and unfair but by brain was all over the place and that left me little time to care.

That night as soon as I'd left the pool I'd hurried through the patio, looking frantically for my brother. I'd received a few weird looks from the people I passed, but that was probably more due to the fact that my eyes were wide and my lips swollen from Ashley's kisses, rather than the fact that I was soaking wet, it seemed that people ending up wet was a regular occurrence at parties such as these. When I finally located Clay I'd tugged him on the shirt and told him bluntly that we had to leave. Bless him he never questioned me, he just nodded and ushered me out to the car. I remembered seeing the concerned look on Kyla's face, but her eyes reminded me too much of Ashley's so I walked past her, not being able to handle talking to her. Clay drove me home, without asking any questions for which I was eternally grateful. He helped me inside, past the concerned questions of my parents and up to bed. Once I had collapsed on my bed after changing. I tried to drift off to sleep, but it was futile. Every time I closed my eyes I was back in the pool with Ashley, remembering the touch of her fingers, the feel of her lips and the intensity of her eyes.

A week later and I was still trapped in my little bubble of depression. My friends were concerned and confused; I kept my head down and concentrated on my work, spending as much free time in the library as I could. I was fast reverting back into my 8 year old self, but for very different reasoning. The giant hickey on my left shoulder was a physical imprint of what had happened, taunting me all week. Part of me was horrified at what I'd done, it went against everything I had been brought up to believe, I was partly consoled by the fact that I had been very drunk, and that had dulled my senses and impeded my judgement. I was also trying very hard not to address the fact that a very large part of me had enjoyed the kiss…a lot. I could not forget the sparks that had lit up my skin with every touch.

XXXXXX

"Spencer, what the hell is up with you?!" Kyla demanded as she sat down opposite me at lunch. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I said. Kyla snorted.

"Bullshit! You've been acting weird ever since Aiden's party, so what happened?" I sighed and slumped forward.

"Nothing happened!" I groaned.

"That's a lie!" Aiden chirped in suddenly, surprising me as he slipped into the seat next to me. I scowled at him.

"How would you know?!" I accused. "You were off your face! " Aiden grinned.

"Sign of a good party that!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell us what happened!" Kyla pleaded.

"Nothing!" I snarled. Aiden and Kyla didn't look convinced.

"Spencer!" Kyla whined, pouting to try and make me feel guilty. But I wouldn't budge.

Our attention was diverted by the untimely arrival of Ashley. Over the last week I had been doing all I could to avoid her, and for the most part she had made this easy, staying out of my way. But something had changed today, because she was walking towards our table, eyes locked on me. Aiden and Kyla both looked up as she approached but I kept my eyes diverted.

"Hey guys." I heard Ashley say. There was silence after their replies.

"Err, Spencer, can I talk to you for a moment?" this was the question I had been dreading and raising my head a fraction I saw that not only Ashley, but Aiden and Kyla were all watching me.

"Umm, actually now isn't great, I have err stuff to do in the library." I mumbled, knowing full well that I was taking the coward's way out. Standing I quickly gathered my stuff and left the table as quickly as I could without looking back, because I knew what I would see on Ashley's face if I did, the same confused look from the night of the party.

I made it to the library unhindered and collapsed into a spare chair; with a heavy sigh I cradled by head my hands. I couldn't keep this dance up forever, sooner or later I was going to have to face Ashley and face up with had happened. As much as I would like to I couldn't believe that things would stay the same, they hadn't. I almost missed the days when she wouldn't even look at me. Things had most definitely changed and in the worst way possible. There was no backtracking now, things could only go forwards, either we'd work past it and go back to our mutual disdain…or things would just get worse. Judging by the way our relationship had started it looked unlikely to improve. Ashley had made her view of me very clear from our first meeting, and the sad thing was that the part of me wasn't really mad at her for judging me that quickly had really hoped that we could be friends. But what had happened, had happened. I wondered what would have come about had we not met in the way that we had on my first day. In other words, if I hadn't walked into her, would things have gone differently? In my head I started playing out fantasies about how that meeting could have gone. They ranged from me introducing myself to her coming to me. With a vicious shake of my head I pulled myself out of my daydreams.

"Come on Spencer! Stop dreaming about things you can't change!" I growled to myself.

"Has anyone ever told you that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." An amused voice sounded behind me. Turning in my sear I saw Kyla standing a few feet away, an eyebrow arched and an amused twinkle in her eye. The expression made her look so much like Ashley that I felt my head involuntarily speed up.

"I'm not mad." I mumbled as Kyla sat down next to me.

"I beg to differ." She grinned and I knew she was referring to my odd behaviour a few moments before.

"So." Kyla said. "Exactly what work was it you had to be doing here?" she looked pointedly at the empty desk in front of me.

"Well, you know I have to, well." I stammered. Kyla's gin widened.

"So nothing I take it? Which means your lame excuse was simply to avoid Ashley?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Well, no, I mean, not really! No!" I found my voice and scowl at my friend. "Why would I avoid her?" Kyla raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Spencer! You left that party last weekend in such a hurry that I nearly missed you. You were soaking wet and looked like a rabbit caught in headlights." She paused and tilted her head. "After you leave I go outside and what do I find? Ashley standing in the pool, looking more confused than I've ever seen her." I bit my lip and looked down, allowing my hair to curtain my face.

"Spencer, what happened?" Kyla asked me again, softer this time. Looking through my hair, I saw her brown eyes watching me. "Come on it's obviously causing you problems." Her voice was so sincere and her expression so concerned that I couldn't help myself.

"We kissed." I said eventually, my voice barely above a whisper. Kyla regarded me with another arched eyebrow, a hit of surprise reflected in her eyes.

"Well. I'd guessed that!" she burst out suddenly. To say I was surprised was a but of an understatement.

"What?! How did you? I mean why…why did you make me say it?!" I spluttered. Kyla smirked.

"Because I wanted to hear you admit it, instead of hiding from it." She leant forward. "As for how I knew." Reaching forward she tugged the neck of the sweater I was wearing to the right, exposing the faded hickey Ashley had left.

"The halter top you were wearing?" she reminded me. "Well id didn't hide her handiwork very well." I blushed furiously at her words. "And, hickey's are Ashley's speciality." I couldn't help but giggle and Kyla smiled as I recounted the rest of the story.

"So how was it?" Kyla asked me after a couple of minutes. I hesitated before replying, not actually sure how to respond.

"It was…nice I guess." I admitted finally. Kyla laughed.

"Ashley would be incredibly offended if you told her that her kiss was just…nice." She joked. I rolled my eyes feeling a little better already now that I wasn't holding it all inside.

"Are you going to talk to Ashley about what happened?" I shook my head fiercely.

"No, defiantly not!" I said firmly. "There's no way I'm ever discussing what happened at Aiden's party. Least of all with Ashley!" Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Spencer, this isn't something that you can just brush under the carpet. This is big!"

"No Kyla! This was a mistake, we were drunk. She took advantage when I fell. That's it!" I cut Kyla off sharply, not wanting her to get any ideas.

The bell for the end of lunch sounded before Kyla could respond. I was quick to gather up my stuff and move away. Unfortunately Kyla was right by me as I came out of the library. She seemed to have abandoned the thread of the conversation we'd been on before.

"You were wasted." She said suddenly. I frowned at the abrupt change in conversation but nodded.

"Yeah, I was too drunk!" I said.

"So you don't remember much of the night I take it?" I shook my head unsure of where she was going with this.

"Not really, I do remember someone helping me when I was sick. But I don't know who." I looked to Kyla and saw she had the oddest expression on her face. "Is everything ok?" I asked her. She shook her head as if coming out of a trance and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on lets get to class."

I spent the rest of the day lost in my own world. As school ended I walked out to where Aiden was waiting to drive me home. As I crossed the quad I saw a flash of brown. Turning with a sinking feeling I saw that my fear was confirmed. Ashley was also making her way across the quad, and once again she was headed straight for me. I sped up my pace to try and reach Aiden, but I hadn't gotten very far `before I felt a hand close around my upper arm. I turned and found Ashley standing behind me. This was the closest we'd been since the party and I was uncomfortable. I could feel a fire blazing through my body, originating from where Ashley's hand was clamped around my arm. I looked between her and her hand pointedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She frowned but didn't remove her hands.

"I need to talk to you and this seems to be the only way to get your attention." She said bluntly.

"Well I can't really talk now, so will you please let go?!" I was angry now, not really at her, but at the way my body was reacting her touching me.

"No, we need to talk about what happened at Aiden's party." Ashley stepped closer, letting her beautiful scent wash over me. I fought hard not to inhale and tried not to look directly into her eyes, seeing as the last time I did that we ended up kissing.

No we don't!" I told her. "We don't have to talk about anything." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Come on Spencer! You can't just run away from this!" her eyes were pleading with me, and I very nearly gave in, but then the fear flooded back into my heart and I stepped back pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"I need to go, I'll see you." without waiting for an answer I turned and for the third time in a week left Ashley standing alone/

XXXXXX

My behaviour improved over the weekend, simply because I knew if I carried on with my current path I would be forced to answer questions I didn't really have answers too. Kyla was the only one who knew exactly what had transpired at the party. Over the weekend Kyla had urged me several times to talk to Ashley, but each time I refused, she even went so far as to invite me over to her house so she could be there as back up. It took me a long time to turn that one down. I could tell she was getting frustrated by me, but like a true friend she stayed loyal and took it all in her stride. I could understand the position she was in, trapped between her friend and her sister, it was a surprise she was still talking to me.

From the conversation I'd had with Kyla once thing had stuck. I could remember the person looking after me when I was sick, but I still couldn't put a name to a face. It wasn't Kyla or Aiden, neither was it Gary, which left the identity of my helper a confusing mystery. I spent hours obsessing over it, trying to remember anything that would help me work out who it was.

XXXXXX

"Spencer, it's been nearly two weeks!" Kyla whined as I opened my lunch.

"Oh really Kyla?! Thanks for telling me, I'd forgotten how to count!" I snapped sarcastically. Kyla pouted.

"Come on Spencer!" I snorted and shook my head.

"Not gonna happen." Kyla rolled her eyes impatiently. But a mischievous glint entered her eyes as she spied Ashley walking across the quad. I watched her warily, ready to pounce on her should she try and pull any tricks. As Ashley passed within a few feet I heard Kyla humming beside me, for a moment I couldn't place the melody, then with horror I realised that it was Katie Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' and she made sure that Ashley could hear it too. Turning my head I fixed my friend with a fierce scowl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashley standing stock still, the scowl on her face mirrored mine.

"Kyla. A word. Now." Ashley growled, I was ashamed at how my body reacted to the growl. It was sexy. Pushing it to the back of my mind I concentrated on food.

By the time Kyla got back Aiden and Chelsea had joined us.

"Ok, she was a little pissed." Kyla smirked.

"Too right, I'm pissed at you Kyla!" I sighed, Kyla didn't look in the least bit ashamed, not that I expected she would.

"Come on I'm just trying to help!" she protested. Aiden laughed.

"Kyla, you never help. You hinder." He said causing. What I hadn't found out until a couple of days prior was that when I'd run away from Ashley the week before she'd told Aiden and Kyla what had happened. Meaning they all knew. Kyla pouted.

"Shut up Aiden!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So Spencer, worked out your mystery helper was yet?" she asked me, effectively turning the heat back on me.

"Err no, and its really annoying me." I groaned. I saw Kyla and Aiden watching me funny.

"Spencer, what exactly do you remember from that night?" Aiden asked.

"Well I remember dancing with you and Gary, I remember glimpses of being sick and then Ashley taking advantage." Aiden raised his eyebrows.

"You think she took advantage?" he said.

"Well yeah, we were drunk BUT she was in control, she only wanted one thing." Kyla rolled her eyes again.

"That's it Spencer! It was Ashley!"

"What was Ashley?" I inquired, very confused. Aiden and Kyla both sighed.

"Ashley was the one who looked after you!"

* * *

**Plot's starting to move a bit quicker, hope you all enjoyed that and please review :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	9. Misunderstanding Breeds Opportunity

**I'll confess I've had this written for about two weeks and have only just got round to typing it up. Life has been hectic recently, exam prep and the approaching summer has really thrown me for a loop! I have most of the next chapter written and hope to have it done and up by the end of next week at the very latest! I would like to take this moment to thank slushhy who has reviewed every single chapter! It means the world to me! And a thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts or favourites you guys rock! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding Breeds Opportunity**

"_Ashley was the one who looked after you." _

My jaw hit the floor. For a second I thought they were pulling my leg, but one look at their faces told me that they were deadly serious.

"Ashley helped me?" I stuttered, frowning I trued to piece it all together. "Why would she…?" I trailed off as I took in the looks I was getting.

"Spencer, are you really that dim?" Kyla demanded incredulously, subtle as always.

"What?"

"Spencer! Ashley likes you!" Kyla threw her arms up exasperatedly. "This is her way!" Aiden and Chelsea both nodded at her words.

"Ashley has never been a people person and she may be a charmer, but she never, and I repeat _never_ helps drunk people, and certainly never gives tongue lashings about it!" Aiden said. I frowned, the Ashley they were describing to me didn't seem right, but the more I thought about it the more things seemed to click into place. I remembered seeing brown curly hair that was very much like Ashley's, I remembered a soft, sexy husky voice that calmed me, much like Ashley's voice. Soft hands and lips brushing my hair out of the way and kissing my forehead, much like the hands and lips that had caressed my body later in the pool. Covering my face with my hands I groaned.

"Oh god, it was Ashley!" shaking my head and looking up I saw Kyla, Aiden and Chelsea watching me…all with identical smirks on their faces.

"Why didn't any of you tell me it was her?" I demanded hotly.

"We figured it was funny to watch you squirm and fret." Aiden chuckled; I turned my scowl on him.

"You know what Dennison, this is all your fault!" I accused him through narrowed eyes.

"How?" he pouted.

"YOU were the one who got me drunk!" I said sternly. Aiden frowned.

"You know that's exactly what Ashley said to me yesterday." He mused.

"Great minds think alike." I mumbled causing another burst of laughter to erupt around the table. "Stop laughing at me! This isn't funny!" I protested. Kyla patted my arm sympathetically.

"Ah Spencer, it is pretty funny." She chuckled. "Seriously though, are you going to talk to her now?" she asked. I furrowed my brow and thought hard, part of me knew that now I knew the truth I should go and talk to her, and perhaps my behaviour towards her hadn't been the best. But the other par of me was still shit scared, not just by the kiss but by how I was going to gave to handle the situation.

"Uggghhh, I guess I should shouldn't I?" I groaned, Kyla nodded her head fiercely.

"Yeah you should."

"Where can I find her?" Kyla shrugged.

"I don't know. I have no idea where she goes at lunch now." She looked to Aiden as if he could answer, he shrugged as well.

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper!" he shot back. Kyla stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are like 5 year olds! It's impossible to complete an adult conversation." Chelsea rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"No way! I'm at least…10!" Kyla protested, causing Aiden to raise his eyebrows.

"That old?" he remarked. Kyla scowled and leaning over the table she smacked him on the arm, to which Aiden responded in kind. A flurry of girly slaps and shrieks erupted as the two of them tried to get one up on each other. As chaos ensued on the table I groaned and buried my head in my hands, my friends it seemed were useless!

I was lying on my bed later that evening when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I grunted, not bothering to sit up. The door swung open and my dad came in.

"Hey Spencer, you got a minute?" he asked. I nodded and sat up, knowing that this discussion had to happen some time.

"Sure dad, what's up?" my dad sat down next to me and I was forcibly reminded of the last time I'd had a chat with him.

"Are you ok Spencer?" my dad was not one for beating around the bush. I smiled and leant into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine dad." I said.

"Are you sure honey? You seem to have been a little down these past few days." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's just been a little…stressful recently." I muttered not really sure how to talk to him, or what I should divulge.

"Is it school work? Or something else?" my dad continued.

"I guess you could say a bit of both." I replied cryptically. My dad chuckled.

"Look Spencer, I know it's never easy to talk to your parents about anything, _especially _teenager things. But I'm worried about you. I have been since we moved her and I want to you to know that you can tell me anything." I smiled up at him.

"You don't really need to worry about me that much dad." I told him. He chuckled and hugged me closer.

"I know I don't, but you're my little girl." I scoffed at the word 'little'. "But when we moved here Glen hit of off with people straight away. Clay, well everyone likes Clay, but you always seem to take more time to settle in."

"Thanks for effectively destroying all of my self esteem there dad!" I joked, he laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry honey, you know I mean though. I want to be able to protect you from everything." He sighed again. "But I can't always do that/" I very nearly told him everything about Ashley right there and then, but the words seemed to stick in my throat, making it impossible to get them out.

"Come on kiddo, let's go and get some dinner." My dad said giving me one last hug and standing up. I nodded and followed him out the room, we were halfway down the stairs when my dad stopped and turned to look at me.

"Oh by the way, Glen has a 'friend' over for dinner." I groaned inwardly, I knew exactly who Glen's 'friend' would be.

Sure enough when I stepped into the dinning room Madison was already say at the table next to Glen, deep in conversation with my mum. Hiding an eye roll I took my seat opposite Glen, Madison looked up and grinned.

"Spencer! So good to see you again, haven't been seeing that much of you recently." She gushed. I worked quickly to hide my confused look as my mum beamed at me. I played with my cutlery as I tried to work out what game she was playing.

"Err, yeah, you know how school is." I replied as convincingly as I could. Madison smiled again and returned to her conversation with my mum. Clay shot me a look as he sat down, showing that he was as confused as I was. I shrugged in response as my dad placed food down on the table in front of us.

"Dig in everyone!" he grinned. For five minutes there was no talk, just the sounds of eating. Soon enough though my mum was back talking to Madison, in particular her glowing cheerleading career.

"You're the head cheerleader? That's so impressive!" my mum gushed. "Spencer was a cheerleader back in Ohio, I was very disappointed when she turned you down." All eyes turned to me and I found myself feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Glen told me she was good, there's still a spot open if she does change her mind." Madison said sweetly. I felt like I was the only one who could detect the fakeness that dripped from every word she uttered. But then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Clay discreetly roll his eyes and I was relieved to notice that I was not the only one to see Madison for what she really was.

"Spencer, I really think that you should start cheerleading again. You really enjoyed it in Ohio and it'll give you chance to meet some new people." My mum said enthusiastically. I gave her a tight lipped smile.

"I really don't feel like cheerleading anymore mum and I'm happy with my current group of friends." I told her tardily.

"You hang out with Kyla, Aiden, Chelsea and Ashley don't you?" Madison asked, to all the others at the table it would seem like an innocent query, but the smirk I saw in her eyes gave her away. She was doing this on purpose, as payback for me rejecting her offer of joining the cheerleading squad…twice.

"Yeah," I spoke carefully. Madison leant back and allowed a thoughtful frown to cross her face. My mum had looked up at the mention of Ashley's name and I could see a frown setting on her face.

"Ashley?" she asked me.

"She doesn't really hang around with us." I mumbled, pushing my food around my plate.

"I used to hand around with Ashley." Madison said suddenly, Glen, myself and mum all looked up in surprise. "But then she decided to walk the path of sin and I knew that I couldn't associate with that so I got away." My mum gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand.

"It's the right thing." She said as I rolled my eyes. "That girl is far away from God, he condemns those with her lifestyle." My mum carried on, as if she was a preacher in church.

"It's not right." Madison cut in echoing my mother, as she did so she looked at me a smirked. '_That's it cheer bitch. Keep pushing me and I'll show you what I got!_' I thought bitterly.

"Perhaps, and I'm just playing devils advocate here that instead of condemning gay children gay people we should make more of an effort to understand them, the struggles they've had to go through." I said, keeping my eyes on my food.

"Don't be naïve Spencer!" my mum scoffed. "You can't understand them and their 'choice' they have abandoned God and so are beyond his help." She spoke as if she was addressing a small child. Madison nodded her agreement fiercely. Not being able to take it anymore I stood up and clenched my fists to stop my hands from shaking.

"I have a lot of homework to do." I said. "Dinner was lovely dad." Without any further acknowledgement to anyone on the table I left and stomped upstairs.

For the next two days the words o my mother and Madison floated around in my head, for some reason the way they had spoken had made me feel angry and guilty. Guilty because of my kiss with Ashley and the way I'd dealt with it, and angry because their prejudice was childish and naïve. The more I thought about it the stronger my conviction became that I should talk to Ashley. I wasn't looking forward to it, but now I knew it was something that I had to do.

XXXXXX

Wednesday afternoon. School was just finishing, as the bell went I gathered up my books and bag. Stepping out I met Aiden to walk to his car, we were halfway across the quad when I stopped and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked. Shifting my bag to my other shoulder I sighed.

"I just remembered that I need to go and se my English teacher about an essay."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I shook my head.

"No need, I don't know how long this will take. Glen's staying because Madison has cheer practice so I'll catch a lift with them." I said. Aiden said his goodbyes and gave me a tight hug, which was a new development. Without commenting on his strange behaviour I waved goodbye and hoisting my bag higher up my shoulder made my way back into a strangely empty school.

20 minutes later and I was walking out of my English room, essay clutched in my hands. The school was now empty, save for the cheerleaders in the gym, which was where I was headed. Trudging through the empty corridors I marvelled at how quiet the school became at the end of the day.

I turned suddenly as the silence was broken, by music rising softly down the corridor. Straining my ears I managed to identify it. It was a guitar, and it was coming from the classroom to my left. Hesitating for a moment I looked at the door. As I did so, the music stopped and a new melody started, I smiled. It was a song I recognised. Walking forward I inched the door open and peered round the frame. I was looking at an empty classroom, well empty except for one person. Ashley. She was sat with her back to me, strumming away at an acoustic guitar resting in her lap. As quietly as I could I inched my way into the room, watching as she continued to strum the melody. Reaching the end of the intro she began to sing, her husky voice filling the room.

_I should know  
Who I am by now  
I walk  
The record stands somehow  
Thinking of winter_

_Your name is the splinter inside me  
While I wait_

_And I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown  
And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

_The walk has all been cleared by now  
Your voice is all I hear somehow  
Calling out Winter_

_Your voice is the splinter inside me  
While I wait_

_I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown  
And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

_I could have lost myself  
In rough blue waters in your eyes  
And I miss you still_

_I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown  
And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

She struck the last chord and let it hang in the air. I was still stood by the door amazed by the talent that Ashley had just displayed. I knew that she was the daughter of a very successful rock star, what I hadn't realised was just how much of that talent had passed onto his daughter.

"Wow." I breathed without realising it. Ashley snapped her head round at my exclamation. She stared at me, a blush reddening her cheeks.

"Spencer. How long…?" her question trailed off.

"A couple of minutes, that was amazing!" I said, momentarily forgetting my nervousness and indeed the reason I needed to talk to her as I moved further into the room. Ashley's blush intensified and she lowered her head to hide it, running a hand through her hair, which today was straight. A nice change,

"Well you know, it's a hobby." She muttered bashfully. I smiled at her embarrassment, it was side to Ashley that I hadn't seen before and I like it, it softened her up, made her more approachable. I was now standing opposite her as she continued to pluck a soft melody. I hoisted myself up onto a table and swung my legs, watching Ashley as she concentrated on the placement of her fingers. This was my chance to confront her about my newly acquired information, if only I could work up the courage to speak. I licked my dry lips and struggled to form a coherent sentence. '_Come on Carlin! Man up!_' my brain growled at me.

"Ashley, uh, actually I need to talk to you about something." I said finally, my voice not sounding nearly as strong as I would have liked. Ashley slowly looked up from her guitar, not stopping the movement of her fingers. Her eyes were wary; I could see she was expecting another beat down. I took a deep breath.

"First of all, I wanted to, err, apologise for my behaviour since Aiden's party." I deliberately said Aiden's part and not kiss, averting my eyes from hers I looked at my feet. The music stopped and I could tell she was watching me. "I wasn't thinking straight and I acted unfairly to you so I'm sorry." I risk a glance at Ashley and I can see that she looks surprised.

"Well, thanks. And I guess I should apologise as well." She muttered. The situation was almost funny, we couldn't meet each others eyes, both fearful of what we might find there. A silence had fallen that neither of us was sure how to break. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Frowning to myself I saw Ashley's lips twitch in a smirk. I cleared my throat, and tried again.

"So, Kyla told me it was you who helped me when I was being sick?" Ashley's smirk faded slightly and she nodded.

"Yeah, err, you were pretty out of it and nobody else was in any fit state to help you." she tapped her fingers on the top of her guitar. I smiled.

"Well thank you." I could feel the silence creeping in again and desperately tried to think of something to say. "This isn't going how I planned." I muttered finally, more to myself than to her. Hearing a noise I looked up and saw that Ashley had set her guitar to one side and was now fixing her eyes on me.

"How had you planned it to go?" she inquired, I cleared my throat again.

"Well I guess I was going to come and…" I trailed off as I realised that I'd never had a plan, the reality was that I'd never had any idea what u would say to her when this chat would finally come about.

"Spence?" Ashley's voice pulled me from my panicked thoughts. I frowned as I realised her tone of voice matched exactly the voice I'd heard when I was puking, down to the shortened version of my name. Even thought I now knew it had been Ashley it was still weird to hear.

"Spence?" Ashley repeated, and I realised I was spacing again.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I guess I didn't have a plan, because frankly I have no idea what to say to you." it was the truth but I hadn't meant it to sound so blunt and harsh. Ashley looks surprised, but she quickly recovers and is suddenly smiling.

"Right, well ok. Let's start with that then." I'm confused now, and it must show on my face. "see you can't think of anything to say to me. So maybe I should talk first." She continued. I nodded and waited for her to carry on. She took a couple of seconds to think before she took a deep breath.

"When I said I had to apologise I'm sure I have more to apologise for than you do." Ashley kept her eyes focused on her hands as she paused again. "I'm pretty sure you've heard a lot about me?"

"Well you know, just school gossip." Ashley smiled wryly.

"We both know that school gossip isn't kind at all, I'm the one everyone talks about…all the time." I searched her face for signs of sadness at this admission, but was surprised when I saw amusement. "Aiden, Kyla and Chelsea are really the only people who stick by me because they want to." She paused and frowned. "Well except Kyla, she has to." I giggled and Ashley smiled.

"I was unfair to you Spencer." Her words, the ones I'd wanted to hear are spoken after another minute of silence.

"Yeah you were." I replied gravely. "But…I suppose if someone had walked into me I wouldn't be all that friendly either." Ashley smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I think we just got off to the wrong start." I grinned. Ashley tilted her head to the side and nodded thoughtfully.

"I agree, perhaps we should start again then?" jumping up off the table she sauntered over to me and stuck out her hand, flashing me a cocky smile as she did so.

"Ashley Davies."

"Spencer Carlin." I said taking her hand, "nice to meet _this _version of you!" Ashley places a hand over her heart pretending to be flattered, causing us both to laugh. I already like this version of Ashley Davies much better.

XXXXXX

We end up sitting in the classroom talking for so long that I lose track of time.

"Shit." I mutter, when I finally do look at my phone.

"What's up?" Ashley asks.

"I was gonna get a lift home with Glen after Madison had finished cheer practice, but that was 45 minutes ago."

"I'll give you a lift home."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Nah, it's the least I can do for my new friend." Ashley chuckles as she put her he guitar away. I smile and pick up my bag. Together we walk out and I wait in the passenger sear as she stows her guitar in the trunk. She reverses out of the car park and soon we're speeding the route to my house. I'm surprised Ashley remembers because I don't need to give her directions.

"Spencer." Ashley says suddenly. "About what happened in the pool."

"Ashley, don't worry about it. We were both drunk, things got out of hand. Let's put it behind us now." I cut her off with a smile. Ashley looks like she might say something but then she fixes me with a smile.

"Deal."

We've been sat outside my house for about 5 minutes and neither of us wants to move. Finally I take a risk, knowing that there'll be hell to pay later.

"Do you wanna com in for dinner?" Ashley looks apprehensively at my house. During our chat in the classroom I'd admitted that my mum wasn't her biggest fan.

"If you're sure. I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"You won't." I assure her. "If we're gonna be friends my mum is gonna have to get used to you hanging around." She still doesn't look convinced but I give her a reassuring smile, and she relents.

I lead her into the house and call out as I close the door. It seems that out of my parents only my dad is home as he comes out of the kitchen drying his hands and smiling.

"Nice of you to finally come home Spencer." He jokes.

"Well you know how much I love school dad, I can't get enough of it." Dad laughs, then spies Ashley hovering by the door.

"Who's this?"

"Dad, this is Ashley. Is it alright if she stays for dinner?" dad raises an eyebrows as I say Ashley's name, but the surprise is quickly replaced by a warm smile as he steps forward to shake her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Ashley. Of course you're welcome to stay for dinner.

"Thanks Mr Carlin."

"Call me Arthur." Dad's smile is infectious so soon Ashley is smiling weakly too. Guiding her towards the living room I shot a look at my dad over my shoulder, only to see him watching me proudly.

Glen was sat watching TV in the living room as I led Ashley in. he looked up as we sat down and stared at Ashley, jaw slack for a moment.

"Ashley Davies?" he said incredulously. Ashley looked nervous and nodded. "Ohhh mum's gonna crucify you Spencer!" he whooped. I glared at him as Ashley visibly pales.

"Glen, shut up!" I snarl. "Don't mind him, he enjoys shit stirring because his life is so empty." Ashley's smile grew bolder as Glen pouted.

"Except Madison?" she asked Glen, causing him to flush. "You do know she's a snake right?"

"An easy snake though." Glen countered. Ashley scoffed.

"There are plenty of girls like that at Gray, who are _not _snakes." She smirked. Glen raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Nice, may have to make an appearance there sometime soon." His eyes glinted mischievously. "Hey Ashley, you sleep around." I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to shout at him but Ashley shook her head.

"What's your point?"

"Chicks dig you. so got any advice on how to pick em' up?" I sighed and rolled my eyes as Ashley arched an eyebrow.

"You want advice?" she sounded sceptical. Glen nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I've asked around and chicks dig you, A LOT." Ashley did a very good job of not looking too conceited at his words. Crooking a finger she gestured for him to come closer. Glen crawled over until Ashley was close enough t o whisper in his ear.

"The trick is…"she paused for effect, "…give up and let em come to me. I bet they prefer me." She let out a bark of laughter and leant back in her chair smirking. Glen scowled and retreated back to his sofa. I leant over to whisper in Ashley's ear.

"You wanna know what bugs him the most." She nodded. "He knows you're right!" Ashley giggled, making Glen's scowl deepen. Suddenly he stood up and left the room.

XXXXXX

Ashley an I were still sat on the sofa an hour later when my mum came home. Dad had joined us by this point and he and Ashley were getting on like a house on fire.

"Arthur, Spencer? Who's car is that on the…" my mum appeared in the doorway and her voice faltered as soon as she took in the sight of Ashley sat on the sofa next to me. The look in her eyes told me that she knew exactly who Ashley was and I mentally braced myself for what was coming.

"Who's this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"Mum this is Ashley. She gave me a lift home, we invited her to stay for dinner." Dad nodded his agreement. My mum looked between the two of us, her lips a thin line.

"Spencer, may I have a word in the kitchen please?" the tone of her voice made it clear this was not a request. Sighing I stood up and followed her. We passed Glen in the hall, he smirked and mouth 'busted' at me.

I followed my mum into the kitchen and leant against the fridge as she paced back and forth.

"Spencer." Her voice was low and angry. "What is…that girl doing here?" I sighed rubbed my temples.

"I told you mum, she gave me a lift home and I invited her in for dinner." Mum sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Spencer! What have I said about that girl?" I clenched my teeth at my mum's refusal to even utter Ashley's name.

"She has a name mum! Her name is Ashley…say it with me mum…Ashley." Mum shot me a withering look.

"I know her name, and stop being smart with me."

"Then why don't you use it?" I demanded. My mum sighed.

"Stop avoiding the issue Spencer. Why is she here?"

"For dinner." I repeated myself, through clenched teeth. "Dad likes her." I met mum's gaze without flinching. "Mum, Ashley is a nice person, her sexuality has nothing to do with that." I argued.

"Spencer, will you please open you eyes. That girl will be nothing but trouble, mark my words." Movement out of the corner of our eyes caught our attention, we both turned to see Ashley standing in the doorway.

"Maybe I should just go." she told her feet. I glared at my mum and crossed the room to stand next to her.

"No, you don't have to do that Ash." I said gently placing a hand on her arm, taking her hand I lead her away from my mum's disapproving glare up to my room.

"Wow, you mum _really _hates me!" Ashley was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." I tried to reassure her; Ashley snorted and turned her head to look at me.

"Come on Spencer, you're mum hates…people like me." She finished lamely. Frowning I sat down on the bed next to her.

"She's being stupid, and I'm not about to let her stop me being friends with you." I flopped down on the bed next to her, as I did my hand brushed against hers. Instantly sparks and fire shot down my arm, and if the shifting of her body was anything to go by I guessed the same had happened with her, my breath caught in my throat and my eyes snapped up, to find her watching me. For a moment we did nothing but stare at each other.

"Spencer…about that night at Aiden's party…" the contact had obviously reawakened her desire to set things straight, but for some reason I was afraid to hear what came out of her mouth, what if she said it was a huge mistake, so I cut her off again.

"Really Ash, we don't need to talk about it. As far as I'm concerned it's water under the bridge. Let's just move on." Ashley looked relieved, she opened her mouth to say something else, but we were interrupted by my dad calling us down for dinner.

The meal passed without too much drama, but I couldn't help but compare it to the meal that had taken place a few weeks prior with Aiden. Where there my mum had been gushing to him and being the perfect hostess, not she sat in stony silence sending Ashley glowering looks every few seconds. My dad however was chatting away cheerily, drawing Ashley into conversation. I smiled to see my dad getting along well with her; it bodes well for the future and should help with my mum's attitude. Ashley for her part was relaxing and becoming more like the person Aiden had described her to be. She even had Glen laughing who seemed to have forgiven her for her earlier jibe.

After dinner I walked Ashley out to her car.

"You did well tonight." I smiled as she unlocked the car with the push of a button.

"Thanks. I was nervous as hell!" she chuckled. Leaning back against the car she tossed her keys in the air.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a totally above average day today." I smirked at her.

"Me too." I said, there was another pause and I realised we were stuck in that limbo where we were trying to work out if we should hug or not. Finally Ashley settled for a wave.

"Well I'll see you Spence." I smiled and took a step back as she opened the drivers door.

"See ya Ash." I stuck my hands in my pockets as she backed out of my drive and sped off down the road into the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and leave me some love in the form of reviews! :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	10. Church Dating Service?

**I didn't realise that so much time had passed between the last update and this one and so I apologise, I do have the next chapter written and hope to type it up in the next couple of days. But for now enjoy this one. **

**N.B. Btw, the song in the last chapter was _Winter _by Joshua Radin, it's a beautiful song if you haven't heard it I'd suggest you check it out!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Church Dating Service? **

Two months has passed since that dinner and mine and Ashley's friendship has gone from strength to strength. It had become apparent very quickly that we made much better friends than enemies, even if we were polar opposites. I was the bookish type, who focused on getting good grades and behaving well in school; I had the nuclear religious family and rarely strayed out of my comfort zone. Normal. Ashley had the smarts but no desire to achieve academically; she was content with disrupting school life as much as possible. Her family was dysfunctional at best, a mother who didn't care, and a famous father who was never around. The only person keeping Ashley from slipping into anarchy was Kyla and I had seen immediately how much the two sisters relied on each other.

Our friendship had by no means started off strong. The first couple of weeks were awkward to say the least. We had spent a month hating each other and then kissed in a moment of drunken madness, not the strongest of foundations for a friendship. I had often wondered why her reaction to me at first had been so negative and had many times considered broaching the subject with her. But from the initial awkwardness of our friendship an unspoken agreement had emerged, I didn't mention or question why we'd got off on the wrong foot and Ashley wouldn't question what had transpired the night of Aiden's party. It was an arrangement that worked very effectively, but I knew that in the back of both our minds we had unspoken questions which we yearned to be answered.

But aside from that I was closer to Ashley than I was to any other person. She had an insane ability to make me laugh whatever the situation, she knew my moods seemingly better than I did and always knew what to say to cheer me up. She constantly challenged my mind…by arguing with practically every word I spoke. Being polar opposites worked surprisingly well in our favour, she brought out my wilder side, exposing me to experiences that I never would have gotten to try before. And for my part I kept her anchored and gave her a sense of normality. Our friendship had also secured a strong group dynamic at school. Gone was the tension that had descended every time Ashley and I were at the same table, now for the first time I had a group of people that I felt I truly fitted in with. The old Spencer was gone, and I was happy with the new one.

"Ashley Davies! Out. Now!" our English teacher barked sharply. I looked round in time to see Ashley jerk upright, hands outstretched and a surprised expression plastered on her features.

"What did I do?"

"You fell asleep in my lesson. Again!" the teacher growled through gritted teeth. I prayed silently that for once Ashley would look sheepish and apologise. But as usual she grinned and leant back in her chair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had a late night last night." Her voice held no hint of remorse, just amusement. Our teacher looked so angry I worried that they were in danger of popping blood vessel.

"Please!" she begged. "Just leave." Ashley pushed her chair back and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. As she sauntered out of the room she caught my eyes and threw me a devilish wink. I rolled my eyes as she walked out, only to two seconds later at one of the windows. She slammed her hands against the glass causing those nearest the window to jump. She grinned and winked at me again. I resisted the urge to smirk, not wanting to guess her behaviour.

"Ashley Davis!" the teacher bellowed. Ashley disappeared, leaving the class distracted. "Can we try and get back to the work in hand please?" the teacher said sternly.

The bell rang 2 minutes later and as soon as the teacher dismissed us I had gathered up my stuff and was headed out the door, ready to beat some sense into my best friend.

I found her rooting around in her locker; she didn't hear me approaching so when she pulled back I slammed her locker shut. Ashley jumped back and clutched at her heart.

"Jesus Spence! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scowled at her.

"Ash, what are you playing at?

"What?" Ashley feigned innocence.

"You know what, you said you were going to try and pay attention!"

"I was trying Spence! But I did have a rather…exhausting night." I raised an eyebrow.

"What was her name?" I asked, Ashley's mouth dropped.

"What makes you think I was with a girl?"

"There's nothing else that would get you so exhausted that you fall asleep in a lesson." I smirked.

"That's not fair, I could have been...working out...in a gym." Ashley defended herself lamely.

"The only workout you get is sex!" I countered. Ashley scowled.

"You know too much about me Carlin!" she grumbled. I gave her a sweet smile.

"And you love me for it." Ashley grunted and picked up her bag.

"I'm hungry."

Aiden and Kyla are playfully slapping each other when we reached the table. Ashley watched her sister with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you two just wanna fuck and get it over with?" she demanded. Aiden and Kyla both look up.

"Eloquent as ever Ashley." Kyla muttered. Ashley smirked.

"Hear you got kicked out of ANOTHER English lesson today Ash." Aiden piped up a while later. Ashley scowled at him.

"Maybe I did, what's it to you?" Aiden merely laughed off her anger, which only aggravated Ashley further. She was adamant that people see her as the tough nut who couldn't be cracked. Unfortunately for her this act didn't work on those closest to her. Us.

"Stop scowling and eat your lunch." I told Ashley as she puffed herself up to lay into Aiden. She turned her scowl on me instead, but she couldn't hold it as she met my gaze.

"Alright mum." She muttered, hiding her smirk in her food.

When Ashley dropped me home that afternoon I was surprised to see that both my parents were home. It was a rare event, especially since we had moved. I said my goodbyes to Ashley and gave her a hug, ignoring the now familiar jolt that ran through my body at the feeling of her warm body against mine. She gave me a warm smile as a left and went to the front door.

But as soon as I opened the front door I could sense the tension and hear the argument raging in the kitchen.

"...losing sight of what's important!" it was my dad and he was shouting, something he never did. Increasingly in the last few weeks my parents had been arguing more and more, and I knew full well what was at the centre of the storm. Ashley. My mum's attitude towards Ashley had tired me very quickly and I had learned to blot out what she said. In her frustration she had turned to my dad and vented to him.

"Arthur, you don't understand! I'm the eon who is taking any interest in out daughter and her soul!" my mums words made me grit my teeth.

"Her soul? Paula, whatever idea you have in your head I'm sure Spencer's soul is fine."

"It will never be fine as long as she hangs around with _that girl_!" I could almost see my mum frantically crossing herself at the mere thought of my best friend. Ashley knew only too well what my mum thought of her, and credit to her she went out of her way to be polite and nice to my mum. It was totally out of character for Ashley, but I was thankful she tried. This is more than could be said for my mum, who made no attempt whatsoever.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing this! Spencer is old enough to choose her friends, and I happen to think that Ashley is a lovely girl."

"Oh please! Arthur the girl has no morals and seems bent on leading Spencer down the wrong road!" it was at this point that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Have you ever considered that Ashley is friends with me because we like each other?" I fumed, storming into the kitchen to confront my mum. She looked shocked at my sudden arrival. "Not because of her never ending quest to turn every girl into a soulless lesbian!" my mum visibly flinched at the word.

"Spencer, I'm only looking out for you." She implored me. I didn't react, just met her gaze.

"I don't understand why you're expending so much time and energy obsession over my friendships. I'm happy, so just let me be happy instead of trying to make me feel guilty about something that I should NOT have to feel guilty about!" my dad moved to stand next to me and when he saw I was getting het up he placed a calming hand on my shoulder. My mum seemed to be at a loss for words, and I took this opportunity to get away, leaving my parents alone in the kitchen.

"Your parents had another fight didn't they?" Ashley said the moment I answered the phone.

"How can you tell?"

"You sound angry."

"Perhaps we should stop spending so much time together; it's getting creepy how well you know me."

"We could...but you'd have nothing to do if you didn't hang out with me!" I could hear the smirk in Ashley's voice.

"You sound very sure of yourself Miss Davies, for all you know I could have tons of friends you don't even know about!"

"As if Spence! We both know you've only got eyes for me!" I laughed at the self assurance I could feel exuding from her, even over the phone.

"It's any wonder you get any tail at all with your arrogance." I chuckled

"Luckily for me most people find arrogance a turn on. That or they find me endearing."

"I find you endearing." I told her.

"Well that would only help if I was looking to get into your pants."

"God forbid!" I snorted.

"Hey, if I wanted to get into your pants I would rock your fucking world! And THAT is an Ashley Davies guarantee!"

"Geez Ash, I can feel your head swelling from here!" I heard my name being called from downstairs. "I gotta go Ash. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh I'll be seeing you sooner than that...look for me in your dreams." Ashley purred in her husky voice. I laughed and hung up, knowing she wouldn't be offended by my not saying goodbye.

It was no mid December and the last day of school before term ended. I was sat with Aiden, Kyla and Ashley during a free period, we were watching the rest of the school pass by and chatting idly.

"So what do we wanna do tonight?" Aiden asked, flicking a twig into Ashley's hair, she pulled it out and thumped him on the leg.

"You lot could all come over mine? Get some films, nice quiet night in." I suggested, ignoring Aiden as he clutched at his lower leg, whimpering in pain.

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley replied, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Kyla and Aiden nodded their agreement, Aiden rubbing his shin. It was at that moment that a shadow fell over the group, looking up I saw a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair standing watching us, or should I say watching Ashley, her eyes were fixed on her in what I can only describe as a leer.

"Hey Ash." The girl said. Ashley finally opened her eyes and looked at the newcomer.

"Oh hey Kelly."

"So I was wondering if you were coming to Gray's tonight? They've got a Christmas party and it's been a while since we chatted." From her smirk I guessed that the two did little 'chatting'. Ashley swivelled her head slightly to look at me, and I had to stifle a giggle at the extreme boredom I saw in her eyes.

"Actually Kelly, I have plans tonight. Can we rain check?" Kelly's smile faltered and I realised that Ashley rejecting her must be unheard of.

"That's cool. See you around." She practically stammered and then she turned tail and stalked away. Ashley looked like she had forgotten Kelly was even here as she reverted back to her previous position.

I was waiting for the popcorn to finish cooking in the microwave when the doorbell rang. Leaving the popcorn I went to the front door and pulled it open, to be met by Ashley's grinning face.

"Hey!" she grinned pulling me into a tight hug. When we pulled apart I was aware of someone standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was watching Ashley with the same tight lipped glare that she reserved just for her.

"Hey Mrs Carlin." Ashley gave my mum a wave, and as usual my mum just nodded, before transferring her attention to behind us.

"Aiden! So lovely to see you again, and Kyla, you two should come by more often." She gushed, the meaning and implications of her words not lost on anyone, Aiden and Kyla should come over more...and Ashley should come over less, or just not at all. Aiden and Kyla greeted mum as they stepped into the hallway.

"I've got the overnight shift tonight Spencer, so I'll see you tomorrow." My mum tells me a few minutes later when we're settled in the living room. I grunt my goodbye. Mum throws Ashley one last glare before leaving.

"I think she's warming to you Ash!" Aiden chuckled as we heard the front door slam shut.

"Unlikely!" Ashley snorted. "Hell will freeze over before Paula Carlin accepts me."

"Why does she hate you so much?" Kyla asked around a mouth of popcorn.

"Because, she thinks I'm corrupting her daughter." Ashley responded, pinching one of my cheeks. I scowled and swatted her hand away.

"A thought which is totally unwarranted. I'm incorruptible." Both Aiden and Kyla rolled their eyes at my words and I knew exactly what they were thinking about, the kiss that proved that I was corruptible. Both wisely kept their mouths shut, as they were under pain of death to mention it.

We were on the second film when I heard someone coming down the stairs, turning my head I saw Clay standing at the bottom of the stairs checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Where are you going?" I called. Clay looked round.

"Nowhere special." He responded.

"Liar." Clay flushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I have a date."

"With who?" movie forgotten I turned fully on the couch. Clay clammed up again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ashley spoke from beside me, her eyes still fixed on the TV. Aiden, Kyla and I all turned to look at her.

"Who?" we all asked simultaneously.

"It's Chelsea!" Ashley stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"God you lot are so unobservant!" I turned back to Clay and grinned.

"Really?" Clay nodded and then quicker than I would have expected he grabbed his keys and bolted out the door calling 'see you later' over his shoulder.

After Clay had left I brought my attention back to the movie, it was a new horror movie, filled with blood, gore...and naked girls. Which meant the film was either picked out by Aiden or Ashley. My bets were on Ashley. I was sat with her on one couch and Aiden and Kyla were sat together on the other. I wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies; they weren't kind to my nerves. Ashley noted my reactions and pulled me closer so I was sat right next to her. Every time something made me jump I would grab hold of Ashley's hand, very tightly.

"Phhwooor! I'd tap that." Aiden exclaimed as one of the girl's shirts was ripped off.

"The alien or the girl?" Ashley asked. Aiden sighed.

"The girl obviously! She's a hot redhead."

"Huh, blondes are more my thing." Ashley said casually casting her eyes to look at me. It was lucky that the room was dark so she couldn't see my deep blush.

I watched the rest of the movie through my fingers, ignoring Ashley's sniggers from beside me. As the credits finally rolled I put the cushion I had been using as an eye shield down and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Can we watch something funny now?" I pleaded. Aiden laughed and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You're such a pansy Spence!" she said, I stuck my tongue out at her as I stepped up to the DVD player, choosing the film carefully I pushed the tray back in and made my way back to my previous position. As I pushed play Ashley rolled her eyes again.

"'Liar, Liar' Spence, really?" I shoved her.

"Whatever, I like it!"

"I like it too!" Kyla piped up.

"I need to find some cooler friends." Ashley grumbled.

"Shut up and watch the movie!" we all told her together.

I could feel my eyes drifting shut and I worked hard to contain the yawns that erupted from my mouth. Shifting more comfortably I ended up with my head resting on Ashley's shoulder. If she was uncomfortable in any way she didn't let on, in fact she changed her position so I was more comfortable. I tried to keep my eyes open but the room was warm and Ashley was comfortable. My eyes fluttered shut and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I was jerked awake and alert by a very, very cold hand being placed on the skin of my back, under my shirt.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping to my feet in shock. A loud peal of laughter from the sofa I had vacated a few seconds previously caused me to whirl and scowl heavily at Ashley who was laughing...a lot!

"You bitch!" I hissed. Ashley smirked. "Why?"

"Because...I can." Ashley shrugged. Arching an eyebrow I very pointedly stood in front of her, blocking her view of the screen. Ashley twisted her head, trying to see round me.

"Move Spence." She huffed when my body still blocked her way. I shook my head and moving forward plonked myself down on her lap, making sure it hurt. Ashley grunted and then growled her frustration as my back obstructed her view.

"Spencer! Move!" she whined.

"This'll teach you to wake me up like that!" I replied.

"Shouldn't fall asleep on me then should you." Ashley snorted, craning her neck to try and see round me. I refused to budge, giggling as Ashley got more and more frustrated.

"What's the matter Ash? Thought you didn't like this film."

"I'd rather watch the film than look at your back, besides you're crushing my pelvis!" I gave her a devilish grin over my shoulder and bounced.

"Spencer! Cut it out!" she snapped, gritting her teeth.

"Or what?" I taunted. In hindsight this wasn't the cleverest idea. No sooner were the words out of my mouth I felt Ashley's fingers at my midriff, tickling me mercilessly. I squealed with surprise and squirmed under her touch, when her initial bout of tickling failed to dislodge me she intensified her efforts. Within seconds I was gasping for air, she took full advantage of my spasaming muscles and twisted my body so I was lying on my back across the sofa. I wiggled, trying to put my body out of reach of her fingers, but somehow she ended up straddling my thighs, keeping me pinned in place.

"Ash, please stop!" I gasped breathlessly. When she didn't stop I raised my hands and tried to slap her away, but she quickly put a stop to that by grabbing my hands and pinning them by my head.

It was at that moment that our eyes met.

All movement stopped and I realised the very compromising position we were in. I could feel Ashley's body pressed against my own, and the heat the connection was causing. Her eyes locked firmly with mine, and I could see even in the dim light that they had darkened considerably and if the sensations that were erupting in my stomach were anything to go by I was pretty sure that my eyes had darkened too. I don't know if it was my imagination but I swear I could see her leaning forward, inch by inch, and I could feel myself straining up, the desire to feel her lips on mine so strong it was almost painful. She was so close now, a couple more inches and...

A loud throat clearing from the other sofa broke the spell. Ashley's head snapped round and I raised my head to find Kyla and Aiden watching us, Kyla had what I could only describe as an expression of smugness on her face and her eyes were sparkling. Aiden's jaw was practically on the floor and he looked incredibly turned on. I couldn't blame him, _I _was incredibly turned on. I looked back at Ashley and at the same moment we both seemed to realise that neither of us had moved, with a lot of fumbling, mumbled apologies and wiggling we were both finally sat upright again. On opposite sides of the sofa. Kyla and Aiden both continued to watch is, only now Aiden's expression mirrored Kyla's. I kept my eyes on the TV, ignoring them both. But most of all avoiding looking at Ashley.

Needless to say I didn't get any sleep that night. The rest of the evening had been quiet with awkwardness hanging in the air like a rain cloud. Ashley and I had both worked hard not to give Kyla and Aiden any more ammunition, because we both knew that Kyla especially was going to be relentless in her questioning about what had happened. I almost felt sorry for Ashley who would be left alone with Kyla sooner.

Luckily our moment hadn't seemed to have freaked Ashley out too much, she still hugged me when he left and gave me a reassuring smile. Kyla practically bounced out of the door after her sister, but not before she shot me a very pointed look. Aiden was the last out the door, it was a mix of fascination and amusement, and I had to all push him out the door. I was in bed half an hour later and still awake 3 hours later. My body was feeling very sexually charged and no position I lay in seemed to be comfortable. The image of Ashley's face as she had moved towards me was burned into my retinas, haunting me every time I closed my eyes. The lust I had seen in Ashley's eyes and expression had both frightened me and intrigued me. What frightened me most was the surge of feelings I had felt coursing through my body as I'd lain under Ashley. Due to our unspoken agreement neither of us had spoken about our kiss and as such the feelings which had been left over had just been allowed to fester. I had worked hard to bury the lustful surges I had experienced for my best friend, not wanting to acknowledge them. My motto was simple if childish; if I didn't admit my feelings then they didn't exist.

"Spencer! You'd better be ready for church!" my mum called up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and finished up with my hair. Satisfied with my appearance I made my way downstairs to where my family were waiting out in the hallway. As we all piled into the car I considered texting Ashley, but then I remembered it was a Sunday and Ashley never surfaced before noon. A fact she often took great delight in teasing me about. I had tried to convince her to accompany me to church on a couple of occasions but she had hotly refused every time. Her excuse was that she had long lost touch with any form of religion and that people at church were not tolerant of 'people like her' I had given up on that track quickly for once Ashley had mind made up she was pretty much immovable. I too had found myself becoming more and more detached from religion, something that had not gone unnoticed by my mother. She had practically turned into a priest, breaking out with random speeches about morality and the soul, these speeches usually happened when Ashley was around. Needless to say we were all getting pretty bored of them.

We reached our local church and my mum eagerly trotted ahead of us to talk to other church goers. Glen, Clay and I all shuffled reluctantly after her. The service was the usual rambling and hymn singing that I was quickly growing bored of. I stared at my fingers, drowning out the dull voice of the preacher. My mind was preoccupied with other, more sinful thoughts, and they concerned a certain brunette. In my mind I was wondering what would have happened had we not been interrupted. I envisioned Ashley's lips descending until they met my own. I knew from experience how soft they would be. I could imagine how her lips would move against mine; her tongue would snake out and coax my lips open before it would slip inside to slide deliciously against my own. Her hands, which before would have been resting on either side of me would carefully come to rest on my sides, lowering her body till all of it lay pressed up against her own. Those beautiful hands would slowly make their way to the bottom of my shirt, creeping past the material to rest on my stomach. Her lips, which would finally detach from my neck, would trail to my neck, sucking and biting. The action would cause a low guttural moan to bubble in my throat, enhanced by the hand that was now inching its way into my pants...

...the slam of a book against wood pulled me from my fantasy with a start, I realised that not only was I in a church, surrounded by people. But I was also very wet and VERY turned on! For the rest of the service I was forced to sit in a very uncomfortable position. It seemed to take forever; every syllable out of the preacher's mouth seemed to drag on for an eternity. I wanted to continue my fantasy but was aware of the position it would put me in should it conclude, a very embarrassing one.

Finally the service was at an end and I was able to make my escape. But only as far as the door.

"Spencer! Hold on a moment there's someone I want you to meet." Plastering a fake smile on my face I turned to find my mum standing with a young man, he looked to be about my age with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was rather cute and gave me a shy smile. "Spencer, this is Paul." My mum beamed. Paul extended a hand and I shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer. Your mum has told me all about you."

"I'll leave you to get better acquainted." My mum gushed. She left quickly, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake.

"Soooo..." Paul said after a moment. "You go to King High?"

"Yeah, I take it you don't?" Paul shook his head.

"No I'm in a private school not too far from here. Apparently private school education in my parents book equates to good college prospects." He smiled, I nodded. The silence fell again and I shuffled my feet nervously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe...go out sometime?" Paul's question came out of the blue and took me by surprise.

"Err...maybe." I stammered. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a wait and see. I don't generally go out on dates with people I've just met." His face fell a bit. "But." I said hurriedly. "If you give me your number we could definitely hang out sometime." Paul's face brightened up and with an enthusiastic smile he took my phone and keyed in his number. As he handed it back it vibrated, signalling the arrival of a message. Opening it I smiled at its content.

_Get Ur ass back from church! I need help with my hwk! A xx_

"So I'll speak to you soon?" Paul asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded. After giving him my number we went our separate ways, wishing each other a merry Christmas. As I reached the car I caught sight of my mum beaming at me from her seat.

"So how did you and Paul get on?" she demanded.

"He seems nice." I replied non-committal.

"He is, maybe you'll see more of him?" my mum hinted. I smiled.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and review to let me know what you thought. **

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


End file.
